Renesmee's life
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Renesmee ingresa al instituto a los 6 años de edad y tendra que fingir ser humanos normales y soportar a los adolescentes con sus hormonas que no la dejaran tranquila.¿que haran jake, edward y sus tios? ¿se descubrira el secreto de los cullen? mal summary
1. Primer dia de escuela

**Waaa… primer historia... Hace mucho que tenia en mente esta idea.. o sea creo que todos se preguntan que es del futuro de Nessie… bueno en lo personal a mi me encanta este personaje… me enamore de breaking Down!**

**Aviso:**** la siguiente historia contiene spoilers. No leer sino leíste amanecer y no quieres saber.**

**Bueno sean buenos plis... Me daba mucho miedo subir una historia y que no les guste. Estoy abierta a sugerencias y cualquier pregunta me dicen. Gracias y ojala que les guste.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 1: Primer día de escuela

Estaba en un sueño muy placentero en el que recordaba mi sexto cumpleaños…, bueno una parte en espacial de mi último cumpleaños, cuando Jacob me dijo la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos y me explico todo acerca de la imprimación. Pobre Mi jake! Estaba tan asustado de yo no sintiera lo mismo... Absurdo lo se en que clase de universo paralelo yo no correspondería a sus sentimientos. El ha sido tanto para mí en todo este tiempo…

Pero volviendo el presente estaba en mis sueños reviviendo ese momento cuando una luz proveniente de mi ventana me despertó seguida de unos sacudones y pequeños saltitos arriba de mi cama pidiéndome con una chillona voz que despertara. Por supuesto no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber de quien era la dueña de esa voz...

tía Alice ya déjame! – dije con voz algo ronca y enfadada

Nada de eso señorita es hora de levantarse o acaso olvidas que día es hoy? Tienes que levantarte, ducharte y desayunar mientras tus lindas tías eligen un atuendo perfecto porque ahora eres una Cullen y una Cullen jamás anda vestida así nomas...

Y siguió dando un discurso de porque una Cullen no podía andar mal vestida y menos con ella perteneciendo a la familia y bla bla bla. Sinceramente me gusta ir de shopping y comprar ropa con mis tías pero hablando en serio son las 7 a.m.!

Supongo que debe estar muy emocionada por hoy. Y es que yo también lo estoy llevo tiempo pidiéndole mis padres que me dejen hacer esto y por fin ahora que mi crecimiento acelerada ha disminuido notablemente ya que estoy creciendo casi normalmente como un humano en estos momentos tengo 6 años pero aparento unos 16 como poco y 17 como mucho ya estoy llegando a mi mayoría de edad y estoy feliz de poder llegar a ser finalmente como mis tías y padres sin crecimientos anormales ni nada.

Así que por fin hoy comenzare el instituto con todos mis tíos/as y mi papas estoy tan emocionada tía rose dijo que era muy divertido esto de fingir frente a los humanos y como mi control ha ido mejorado a lo largo de los años no tengo problema con mi sed de hecho normalmente como la comida humana que mi abuela Esme o mi mama me preparan y salgo a cazar una vez por mes o algo así solo para poder estar cerca de los humanos sin ningún tipo de peligros aunque jamás les haría daño.

Para cuando salí de mis pensamientos no podía entender como todavía tía Alice seguía con su discurso de la importancia de la moda en una mujer y como si hubiera escuchado mis ruegos mi ángel de la salvación llego.

Alice ya deja que Nessie se levante y se cambie que el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos – dijo mama con voz de pesadez seguro de haber escuchado todo el discurso de Alice respecto de la moda. A ella ya no le desagradaba tanto ir de shopping pero de todos modos no era una loca del shopping como mi tía Alice. Oops! Bueno que no se entere que le dije así creo que me hace mal pasar tiempo con mi tío Emmett.

Le agradecí a mama con la mirada y ella me sonrió mientras Alice se iba de mi habitación no sin antes pedirme que me diera prisa porque había mucho que hacer.

Resignada de que sacaran de mi perfecto sueño me levante y me dirigí a la ducha para poder despertarme un poco. Mientras me duchaba me invadió una ansiedad increíble quería saber como era pasar por un instituto ya que durante todos estos años mis abuelos y padres fueron mis tutores. Lo que mas me gustaba era biología mi papa me daba esa clase y hacia que aprender con el fuera mucho mas divertido.

Pero lo que me daba mas ansiedad de todo era que este año iría al instituto como una Cullen, como parte de mi familia. Además de que Jake también vendría con nosotros ya que desde que naci el no quería perderse un solo minuto de mi crecimiento y no pudo terminar el instituto y bueno también es que no quería dejarme sola con todos esos "sanguijuelas del instituto" como el los llamaba. Era tan lindo cuando se ponía celoso pero a mi no me importaba ningún otro chico ya era la mujer mas feliz con el.

Cuando termine mi ducha me vestí con lo primero que encontré -de todas formas tía Alice había dicho que ella erigiría mi ropa para el instituto- y me dirigí abajo donde mi mama estaba en la cocina terminando mi desayuno y papa la miraba mientras ella cocinaba. Siempre tenía esa mirada tan especial cuando la miraba como un ciego que mira el sol. Cuando papa escuchó mis pensamientos se volteo a mirarme y me sonrió.

Buenos días, princesa - dijo con esa voz aterciopelada tan particular

Buenos días, papi – dije mientras besaba su mejilla y lo abrasaba

Emocionada por tu primer día de clases? – pregunto mama mientras depositaba un plato lleno de comida frente a mi y un jugo

Muy. La ansiedad me supera ya quiero llegar – conteste con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mmm… tendré que alejar a todos esos chiquillos de ti y tu madre hoy. Será un día largo – comento entre divertido y enfadado mientras suspiraba.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo tía Alice entro tirando del brazo de tía Rose muy entusiasmada mientras comentaba el tipo de ropa que quería para nosotras hoy.

Buenos días, cariño – dijo mi tía Rose dulcemente mientras me abrasaba

Buenos días, tía Rose – dije mientras Alice tironeaba de rose para subir a mi habitación

Mientras las miraba escucha unas risitas y voltee para ver como mis papas reían del entusiasmo excitación de Alice que parecía inmensamente mayor al mío a pesar de que era MI primer día de instituto. Me uní a sus risas y termine mi desayuno rápido antes de que mi tía me regañara por tardarme demasiado.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación vi tres conjuntos sobre la cama mientras mis dos tías los veían y opinaban cual era el mejor. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia ambas me sonrieron mientras me pedían mi opinión. Termine eligiendo un conjunto bastante clásico ya que no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Supongo que lo sonrojarme y avergonzarme fácilmente fue herencia de mi madre.

Cuando termine de cambiarme me mire en el espejo y realmente me gusto mucho como me veía. Llevaba puesto un jean de color negro desgastado con una remera en lila que tenia un escote un tanto pronunciado al instante pensé en la cara que pondría papa al verme o peor inclusive la cara de jake y tuve que reprimir una risita. Me puse un suéter escote en V para que mi papa no exagerara y me hiciera cambiar de ropa y unos zapatitos sin taco en color negro.

Cuando salí mis tías sonrieron al ver mi ropa. Y me indicaron que me sentara para que mi tía Rose comenzara a arreglar mi cabello mientras mi tía Alice me maquilaba. Cuando terminaron su trabajo y me mire en el espejo y me encanto lo que habían hecho. Mi cabello tenía las habituales ondulaciones pero lo tenía un poco agarrado con clips -lo suficiente para que se vean mis facciones- y el maquillaje era muy simple con un poco de labial y algo de rímel como para que mis ojos sean desatacados.

Sonreía a mis tías en agradecimiento y luego ellas fueron para ayudar a mi mama con su atuendo mientras yo bajaba la escalera ara poder terminar de arreglar todo lo necesario y esperaba que llegara mi jake. Quedamos en que nos encontraríamos aquí para ir en el volvo de papa mientras que mis tíos iban en el jeep. Estaba terminando de ordenar todo cuando alguien toco la puerta y mi corazón comenzó a querer salírseme del pecho. Corrí a la puerta y no pude aguantar las ganas de tirármele encima.

Jake! - grite mientras el me atrapaba en un abrazo y yo en volvía mis piernas en su cintura.

Hola preciosa. No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe. – dijo mientras me separaba un poco de su pecho para poder verme.

Le regale la más grande sonrisa mientras me acercaba a su boca para poder besar sus labios. Hasta que escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta atrás nuestro. Me voltee a ver como mi padre nos miraba y sentí como el calo recorría desde mi cuello hasta la frente al darme cuenta la pose en la que nos encontrábamos. Estaba encima de jake con una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su pelo mientras que él tenía una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi muslo sosteniéndome para que no me caiga. Me baje inmediatamente completamente roja mientras invitaba a jake a que pasara y miraba al piso.

Hey Eddy! - exclamo jake mientras entraba en la casa. Jake y mi tío Emmett pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y les encantaba ver la cara de mi papa cuando lo llamaban Eddy.

Buenos días, Jacob - dijo papa resignado sabia que no serviría de nada que le dijera que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

Mientras recogía mi mochila escuche como mis tías y mi mama bajaban las escaleras. Cuando me fije via papa prácticamente baboseándose mirando a mi mama la cual lucia hermosa. Llevaba una remera con escote en V azul y un saquito encima de esta también tenia un jean color oscuro y unos zapatos negros con un poco de taco. Su pelo caía por sus hombros y su maquillaje era bastante simple como el mío. Le sonrió a papa mientras bajaba. En ese momento se podía decir que estaban metidos en su propia burbuja y no veían nada del exterior. Cuando mama bajo el último escalón ella y papa se quedaron mirando y sonriéndose mutuamente en su propia burbuja. Hasta que la voz de mi tía Alice los saco de su ensoñación.

Me agradeces luego Edward!. Dense prisa los vemos en la casa grande – exclamo mientras salía con Rosalie por la puerta y saludaba a jake con una sonrisa. En cambio mi tía Rose le dio un pequeño gruñido de saludo. Ellos tenía esa particular relación pero creo que después de un tiempo no lo hacían porque se odiaban tanto sino porque era divertido para ellos así. Jake contándole chistes sobre rubias y mi tía tratándolo como la mascota de la familia.

Mis papas comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa grande de la mano a velocidad vampírica. Mientras que yo iba con jake corriendo de la mano un poco por detrás de ellos. Llegamos y mi abuela estaba en la puerta esperando a que llegáramos. Me sonrió en forma de saludo y yo fui hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Ella era una persona dulce, tierna y muy hermosa como todos los vampiros.

Estas contenta de empezar el instituto cariño? – me pregunto mi abuela mientras me miraba con amor maternal.

Muy, no puedo creer que por fin vaya a ir al instituto – le comente mientras nos dirigíamos al garaje con los demás.

Cuando llegamos al garaje pude ver a mis tíos repasando la historia de la que se enterarían los alumnos del instituto de Seattle. Si bien nosotros vivíamos en forks permanecíamos adentro e íbamos a asistir al instituto de Seattle a unos kilómetros de forks al igual que mi abuelo que trabajaba en un hospital en Seattle nadie nos conocía ahí y podíamos mentir sobre nuestra edad. La historia seria: mi papa y yo éramos hermanos gemelos al igual que Rosalie y Jasper y fuimos adoptados por mis abuelos cuando nuestros padres murieron en un accidente y como ellos conocían a nuestros padres decidieron hacerse cargo de nosotros aunque ellos ya tenia tres hijos adoptivos Alice, Emmett y Bella. Y bueno Jacob es mi novio y asiste al colegio con nosotros. Tía Alice, mama, papa, jake y yo fingiríamos tener 17 mientras que Tía Rose, Jazz y Emmy fingirían tener 18.

Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que jake me estaba llamando. En realidad no me di cuenta ni de eso ni de que ya estábamos en la puerta del instituto. Una punzada de nervios me dio en el estomago cuando me di cuenta que tendría que salir y enfrentarme a toda esa gente y sus miradas que me ponían mas nerviosa. Lo único que me hizo calmarme fue ver a jake sonriéndome y tomando mi mano para darme ánimos. Le sonreí de nuevo y salimos del auto.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y??? Que les pareció??... acepto cualquier tipo de criticas mientras sea constructiva ustedes me dirán si sigo la historia o no… Espero que les haya gustado y como dije antes cualquier pregunta me dicen... Espero reviews aunque sea para putearme jejej.**

**Besitos.**


	2. Evitando a las sanguijuelas

Capitulo 2: Evitando a las sanguijuelas

Inmediatamente luego de haber salido me arrepentí completamente y quise volver al auto pero el brazo de jake alrededor de mi cintura me lo impidió al notar mi tensión. Pude ver todos los ojos de los estudiantes posados en mi familia y en mi nunca me sentí tan observada era algo incomodo. Jake me llevo entre el auto de mi padre y el de mi tío Emmett para tranquilizarme.

-"preciosa en serio no tienes por que preocuparte tu familia y yo estamos aquí" – me dijo jake dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-"Lo se. Lo siento pero me entro el pánico." - le dije mientras le devolvía el gesto y luego de un pequeño beso añadí – "Te amo. Gracias."

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia donde estaba mi familia jake agarro mi muñeca y me atrajo hacia donde el estaba dejándome entre el volvo y su pecho. Antes de que pueda siquiera preguntarle que es lo que estaba haciendo presiono sus labios contra los míos provocando un revoloteo de mariposas en mi estomago. Inevitablemente le devolví el beso no podía hacer menos cuando de él se trataba era tan dulce, tan fuerte y tan pero tan lindo!. Comencé a hundir los dedos dentro de su pelo mientras el profundizaba el beso y colocaba sus brazos a los costados de mi para no dejarme escapar aunque sinceramente no quería escapar de sus brazos nunca. Finalmente tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire con la respiración algo cortada y una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por nuestros rostros. Podía escuchar los murmullos de algunos alumnos pero ya no me importaba estaba en mi lugar feliz. En ese momento vi como jake volteaba a ver al grupo chicos que estaban murmurando algo anteriormente con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-" Así que todo eso fue solo una forma de marcar territorio perrito?" – le pregunte intentando parecer ofendida aunque en realidad estaba muy feliz de que haya hecho eso quizás de esa manera ningún chico me molestaría.

-"Ness… cariño... yo…yo, lo siento… no quise… de veras lo siento… yo" – dijo jake tartamudeando por el miedo de haberme ofendido. Pobre mi jake era tan lindo incluso cuando tartamudeaba de esa forma. No pude resistirlo más y largué esa carcajada que había reprimido jake me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo le respondí:

-"solo bromeaba jake! Sabes me encanta cuando te pones celoso pero es absolutamente innecesario." - dije mientras intentaba parar de reír.

Le agarre la mano para que se relajara y caminamos hasta donde estaba mi familia de la mano y con el brazo de jake alrededor de mi cintura de manera sobre protectora por si a algún estudiante le quedaba alguna de duda de que él estaba conmigo. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Este año no seria nada fácil con un novio sobre protector que no me dejaría sola ni un segundo, con un padre de que de mas esta decir que estaría muy atento a los pensamientos de los demás sobre mi y mi mama y bueno mis tíos que si bien estarían muy pendientes de sus correspondientes esposas también estarían muy pendientes de su pequeña y única sobrina y realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de hasta donde podría llegar un jake, un papa o incluso un Emmett o un Jasper enojados. Eso me aterraba. Pero no iba a haber problemas porque nadie iba a acercarse a ninguna mujer Cullen ¿verdad?... ¿¿verdad?? Decidí concentrarme en los que mis tíos y mis papas estaban hablando y dejar a un lado las preocupaciones o entraría en pánico nuevamente.

-"… entonces bella, Nessie, Jake y yo tendremos la primer clase juntos ¿verdad Alice? - pregunto mi padre

-"Así es, por lo tanto no habrá problemas siempre tendrá alguna clase con alguno de nosotros deja de preocuparte por ella Edward puede cuidarse bien ella sola ¿verdad cariño?" – aseguro mi tía Alice. Asentí algo distraída y mi familia decidió que era hora de ir a buscar los horarios para corroborar las visiones de mi tía. Pude escuchar a mi papa gruñir cuando caminábamos hacia el instituto.

-"¿Qué ocurre papa?" – le pregunte algo confundida al ver su reacción.

-"No es nada princesa. Al parecer los adolescentes ya han puesto los ojos en mis hermanitas" – dijo con el rostro algo serio y un poco de enfado en su voz.

-"¿y quien tiene mas pretendientes este año, Eddy? – pregunto mi tío Emmett algo divertido con la situación.

-"Yo que tu no me reiría tanto Emmett tu esposa va a la cabeza en la lista de mas pretendientes" – dijo mi padre todavía algo concentrado en los pensamientos de los chicos. Emmett se puso serio y presiono mas su brazo contra la cintura de mi tía Rose atrayéndola mas cerca de él. Mi padre se puso mas serio cuando añadió - "Al igual que Nessie" – con vos descompuesta.

¿¿Qué?? Es decir, mi tía Rose era absolutamente comprensible que haya sido la mas deseable entre todos esos chicos pero que YO estuviera a la misma altura que ELLA en cuanto a pretendientes se refería era una idea completamente descabellada. Pude sentir como jake, que se estaba burlando junto a Jasper de mi tío Emmett por lo que había dicho mi padre, se tenso de inmediato a escuchar la segunda parte mientras que mi tío Jasper siguió burlándose pero esta vez también jake.

-"Y tu" - dijo mi papa señalando a mi tío Jasper - "No me burlaría tanto Porque tu esposa esta en segundo lugar… al igual que Bella debería agregar" – dijo mi papa bastante mas enfadado que antes.

Todos se tensaron y abrazaron con más fuerza a "sus chicas" mientras que nosotras reíamos de sus reacciones. Fuimos a la oficina de la señora Morgan para que nos entregara los horarios y luego de que me den el mío decidí salir y esperar a los demás afuera ya que era un lugar demasiado pequeño para 8 personas. Pude sentir como jake salió detrás de mí y me tomo por sorpresa sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura abrazándome fuertemente ya que él había quedado en una especie de estado de shock luego de los que mi papa nos dijo lo que los chicos del instituto pensaban sobre nosotras. Sonreí para mi misma y voltee para devolverle el abrazo. Entonces él se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme:

-"No te dejare sola ni un segundo. No confío en esas sanguijuelas." – No pude hacer mas que reírme ante ese comentario y abrazarlo mas fuerte. De veras era lindo cuando se ponía celoso. Me reí y me separe un poco para darle un dulce beso y apoyar mi mano sobre su rostro para poder "Mostrarle" todo lo que lo amaba. Nos vimos interrumpidos cuando todos los demás que ya habían salido de la pequeña oficina se aclararon las gargantas y nos separamos.

Como mi tía Alice había predicho la primera clase la tendría con mis padres y jake y las demás clases las compartirá con algún miembro de la familia, es decir, no estaría sola en ninguna clase pero sinceramente no se si eso suponía un alivio o una preocupación. Podría ser un alivio porque no estaría sola pero también una preocupación porque sus instintos sobre protectores podrían traernos mucho problemas. No quería imaginar la suerte que correría alguno de esos chicos si me hablaran siquiera.

Llegamos al salón en el cual tendría mi primera clase: español. La campana no había sonado todavía y pero el salón estaba lleno de alumnos discutiendo sobre las vacaciones y cuanto se habían estañado los unos a los otros. También pude oír unos murmullos de algunos de los chicos que estaban en el estacionamiento mirando el espectáculo entre jake y yo. Era realmente incomodo sentirlos hablando de nosotros y mirándonos de esa manera es que nadie les había enseñado a disimular un poco o que. Jake me vio nerviosa y apretó mas mi mano mi entras caminábamos hacia los últimos bancos del centro.

El profesor entro en el momento en que estábamos terminando de acomodarnos y saludo a todos los alumnos. Nos pidió que nos presentáramos de a uno: primero mi papa, luego mi mama, luego jake y por ultimo solo quedaba yo.

-"Señorita Cullen, solo queda usted." – dijo el profesor incitándome a comenzar.

-"Podría empezar por llamarla futura señora Black o algo por el estilo" - oí que murmuraba jake solo para que yo lo escuchara. Intente reprimir una carcajada y comencé con mi presentación.

-"Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen tengo 17 años y soy la hermana de Edward. Además tengo cinco hermanos adoptivos: Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Jasper y Emmett" – no puedo creer que haya podido terminar de hablar sin desmayare ni nada por el estilo. Todos estaban mirándome y odio eso de captar la atención en un lugar lleno de desconocidos. Jake presiono mi mano para tranquilizarme y lo logro de inmediato.

El resto del día transcurrió sin mucho más. Por suerte no volvieron a pedirme que me presentara aunque no por eso pasamos desapercibidos, es decir, "somos los nuevos". La clase que mas había disfrutado era calculo porque la tenia con tío Emmett y no paramos de bromear en toda la clase aunque la materia no era realmente mi fuerte la disfrute mucho.

La hora del almuerzo llego antes de lo esperado. Fue divertido ver a todos contar como había sido su mañana (sobre todo tío Emmett que tenía anécdotas sobre todas las clases). Mientras le daba otra mordida a mi pizza me di cuenta de que todas estábamos rodeadas por los chicos. Mama y Alice frente a mi estaban en el medio mientras que a los lados estaban papa y tío jazz en cambio yo y tía rose estábamos rodeadas por tío Emmett y jake. Por supuesto que nadie se animaría a acercársenos ni un metro siquiera teniendo a los chicos tan cerca. Me reí por dentro pensando en el miedo que le debían de tener a mi tío Emmett… que desilusión seria para esos chicos conocerlo realmente y darse cuenta de lo chiquillo que podía llegar a ser a veces... incluso mas que yo o jake.

Jake y yo terminamos nuestro almuerzo y nos dirigimos a nuestra última clase: Biología. La tendríamos juntos, solo nosotros dos. No había mejor forma de acabar el día!. Mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano por los pasillos podía sentir las miradas de los demás sobre nosotros pero no me importo demasiado ahora estaba con jake y era lo único que importaba. Pareció que apenas habían pasado algunos minutos cuando la campana sonó. Salimos de clase y quedamos en vernos en el estacionamiento ya que él debía pasar por su casillero.

Camine por los pasillos del colegio algo apurada por llegar al estacionamiento donde nos encontraríamos con los demás. Sonreí cuando pase por las puertas de entrada y pude ver a Alice, mama y papa riendo. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos hasta que una voz me distrajo.

-"HEY! Nessie ¿verdad?" – dijo uno de lo chicos del grupo sanguijuelas mientras se paraba frente a mi.

-"Si" – conteste con algo de fastidio. Es que en el único momento en el que jake me dejo sola tendría que acercarme alguien. Pude ver como mi papa se ponía tenso y cerraba los puños con fuerza mientras mi tía Alice y mama trataban de reprimir una risita.

-"Hola. Soy Matt." – dijo extendiéndome la mano la tome con precaución y la solté lo mas pronto que pude. No podía permitirme demasiado contacto físico o papa se saldría de sus casillas y quien sabe como reaccionaria - "Sabes yo soy el capitán del equipo de basket y todos los años organizamos una fiesta en mi casa ya sabes por el nuevo comienzo del año..." – El tal Matt siguió hablando pero ya no lo seguí escuchando. Matt había terminado de hablar y estaba a punto de responderle cuando una voz que yo bien conocía me interrumpió.

-"HEY! Una fiesta ah? Deberíamos ir!" – dijo Emmett con un notable entusiasmo mientras golpeaba el hombro de Matt amistosamente… bueno no se si tan amistosamente después de todo ya que Matt no dejaba de hacer muecas cuando el lo golpeaba. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que Emmett no estaba solo sino que jake venia con el y un poco por detrás estaba Rose riéndose de la situación al igual que lo estaban haciendo Alice y mama hace unos minutos. Jake estaba muy tenso pero al instante se puso al lado mío y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo.

-"Si, deberíamos ir verdad cariño" – dijo jake algo disgustado y luego me beso en frente de Matt como lo había hecho Hoy por la mañana. Para marcar territorio – "No te preocupes Mike iremos!" - Grito jake mientras me llevaba de camino al auto con su brazo todavía en mi cintura. Pude oír a Matt murmura algo como "Es Matt!" supongo que le dio miedo decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaban los demás pude ver como papa miraba toda la escena mientras que mama y tía Alice todavía intentaban aguantarse la risa. Jake las miro algo disgustado y dijo

-"Sin comentarios" - pidió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quería agradecer a las personas que me dejaron R&R.**

**Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron un ratito para dejar su comentario:**

**- Ness009**

**- Maxy oneill**

**- CintiaSwanMasenCullen**

**- Any Cullen**

**- isabella_swan**

**- rocio**

**- pao0'cullen ^^**

**Tengo que irme nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Ya saben cualquier duda, o sugerencia, o lo que sea me lo dicen. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Besitos a todos/as**

**P.D: perdon por el error subi el capitulo rapido y no me di cuenta que era el mismo.  
**


	3. Gracias Emmett!

**Hola! Bueno ya estamos en el tercer capitulo. Perdón se que este cap. es cortito pero como el próximo cap. es el de la fiesta y ese en recompensa será un poco mas largo lo prometo. Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que pasaron a dejar su firma que ya los voy a nombrar luego mas abajo. Ya saben cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o lo que sea me dicen.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 3: Gracias Emmett!

Mi jake. Que podía hacer para que me perdonara o por lo menos para que reaccionara. Jake había estado metido en sus pensamientos desde que nos subimos al volvo de vuelta a casa de mis abuelos. El estaba sentado en el sillón mirando como mi tío Em y mi tío Jazz jugaban al Halo en el X-box mientras yo ideaba la mejor manera de acercarme a el sin que se enfadara mas conmigo. Papa noto mi preocupación y se acerco a mí.

- "Princesa cálmate. Solo esta un poco nervioso por la situación pero no creo que de veras este enfadado contigo." – dijo papa mientras acariciaba mi espalda tratando de relajarme.

-"Que hago papa? Debería acercarme y decirle algo? Que le digo?" – le dije a papa a punto de explotar de los nervios. Justo en ese momento mama se acerco nosotros y papa la abrazo por la cintura.

-" Nessie, cariño, porque no van a la cabaña? Allí podrán hablar mucho más tranquilos. Tu padre y yo nos quedaremos aquí para darles un poco de espacio" – me dijo mama dulcemente.

Pude sentir como papa se tensaba ante la idea de Jake y yo solos en la cabaña. Sonreí ante la idea que me había dado mama seria mucho más fácil hablar sin toda mi familia ahí escuchando lo que hablábamos. Le di un beso en la mejilla a mama en forma de agradecimiento y luego me fui a sentar junto a Jake en el sillón.

-" HEY! Quieres ir a ver una película a la cabaña?" – le dije con el temor en la voz de que se negara y eso solo provocara que se enfadara aun mas.

-"Claro" – dijo con la voz totalmente inexpresiva

Estaba matándome! Necesitaba hablar con el y pedirle perdón pero ya! El trayecto hacia la cabaña fue bastante silencioso y una vez que llegamos Jake adopto la misma posición de antes pero esta vez en el sillón del living de mi casa. No sabía como empezar ni que iba a decir así que fui a la cocina, con la excusa de preparar algunos aperitivos, a pensar que le diría.

Luego de preparar las palomitas, sacar unas sodas de la heladera, y con un discurso más o menos preparado fui al living. Jake estaba eligiendo una película y casi sin darme cuenta eso hizo que me relajara, es decir, por lo menos estaba planeando quedarse a ver la película conmigo. Me acerque y me senté junto a el dejado las cosas sobre la pequeña mesita frente a nosotros. No sabia por donde empezar así que me quede mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que el se dio cuenta de lo observaba y volteo a verme también.

-"Jake… yo… yo solo… quería…" – Realmente quería hablar con el, pero nada coherente salía de mi boca. Como se supone que hablaría si no podía decir ni una frase coherente?

-"No, Ness… déjame hablar a mi si?" – dijo con la voz muy tranquila. Es que ni siquiera me dejaría explicarle? – "Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo… te prometí que no te dejaría sola y luego... ese idiota… te juro que…" – ya no pude escuchar que es lo que decía. De verdad el creía que esto era su culpa y se sentía mal por haberme dejado sola? Ahora era yo la que estaba en estado de shock.

-"Espera… Jake tu de veras te sientes culpable por haberme dejado sola? No estas enojado conmigo? O algo así?" – le dije confundida. El frunció el ceño y me miro a los ojos tratando de interpretar mis palabras. La expresión en rostro no debió de decirle nada bueno por que de inmediato me acerco a el y puso mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Un suspiro involuntario salió de mi boca cuando sentí su olor y la cercanía de su piel a la mía, entonces me acerque todo lo que pude a el.

-"Preciosa, porque debería de estar enojado contigo? Jamás podría enojarme contigo y menos en esta situación, tú no tienes la culpa. Yo soy el idiota, no debería haberte dejado sola…" – dijo con ternura mientras depositaba besos en mi cabeza para que me calmara. E inevitablemente así lo hice.

-"Jake, tu no tienes la culpa. No puedes estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo intentando protegerme. M e encanta que quieras cuidarme, y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si alguna de esas chicas se te acercaba, pero también tengo que aprender a cuidarme sola. Yo… no me preocupa que alguno de esos chicos del instituto quiera hablarme o se me acerque no me importa porque el único que me importa eres tu y lo único que me preocupaba era que te hayas enojado conmigo. Yo no se que haría sin ti." – dije interrumpiéndolo antes de que siguiera inculpándose.

-"Preciosa, te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y me da mucho miedo perderte… cuando te vi con ese imbécil…" – hizo una pausa para sacudir su cabeza tratando de despejar algún mal pensamiento – "La cosa es tu eres la única razón por la que existo y no podría vivir lejos de ti jamás."

-"Oh, Jake" – dije abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que pude haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el sillón y yo quedando sobre el en una posición un tanto comprometedora – "Yo también te amo, mucho." – le dije separándome un poco de el para poder juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Nos demostramos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro en un simple beso hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por algo de aire. Con una enorme sonrisa pintada en nuestros rostros nos levantamos de manera que quedáramos sentados sobre el sillón. Jake se levanto para poner la película y yo fui a apagar las luces, ya que así nos gustaba ver las películas. Cuando volví jake ya estaba sentado en el sillón con el control en la mano listo para poner la película. Me tendió los brazos en forma de invitación y sin dudarlo me senté sobre su regazo y acomode la cabeza en su pecho.

La película comenzó y yo no estaba realmente prestándole mucha atención, en lo único que podía pensar es en cuanto amaba a ese hombre que estaba pasando su mano por mi espalda casi inconscientemente. Levante la cabeza y comencé a dejar pequeños besos desde su clavícula hasta su mandíbula mientras acariciaba su pecho. Pude sentir como el se tensaba y tragaba en seco. Sonreí por dentro frente a esa actitud, lo estaba poniendo nervioso y me encantaba.

En un rápido movimiento Jake deposito las palomitas el control sobre la pequeña mesita y luego puso sus manos a ambos costados de mi rostro y comenzó a besarme. Este beso no era como el anterior, este beso era mucho mas apasionado. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acostada en el sillón con Jake sobre mí. Dejo mi boca solo para darme espacio para respirar pero no abandono mi piel, sino que comenzó a ver mi cuello y clavícula mientras acariciaba mi cintura con las manos. Luego de tomar aire junte nuevamente nuestros labios mientras acariciaba su cintura por debajo de su remera. Todo era perfecto… estaba en mi lugar feliz hasta que…

-"HEY! Y luego dicen que la reconciliación no es la mejor parte de una pelea ah?" – dijo mi tío Emmett mientras entraba en la casa y se sentaba en el otro sillón a mirar la película.

Jake y yo nos sentamos de inmediato y comenzamos a arreglarnos nuestras ropas que misteriosamente se habían subido un poco. Que extraño (sarcasmo). Jake le dio una mirada furiosa a Emmett mientras el segundo largaba una carcajada.

-"Deberían agradecer que fui yo el que entre y no Edward" – dijo Emmett divertido. Y debo reconocer que tenía razón. Papa ya se ponía bastante tenso cuando Jake y yo nos besábamos frente a el, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera hecho si nos hubiera encontrado en ese momento.

-"Jake mis palabras de tío son: "te romperé la cara si te vuelvo a encontrar con mi sobrina de ese modo". Ahora mis palabras de amigo son: "amigo si alguna día te quedas sin condones no dudes en pedirme a mi." – dijo mi tío Emmett haciéndole un guiño a jake mientras mis cara se transformaba en un rojo potente.

-"Gracias Emmett!" – dijo jake irónicamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí el agradecimiento para todos los que dejaron su firma. Muchas gracias en serio ustedes me incentivan a actualizar más pronto. Y para los que les interesa estoy escribiendo una nueva historia que se llama "Waking up in vegas" pasen, lean y ya saben dejen su opinión.**

**- ****CintiaSwanMasenCullen**

**- Ness009**

**- ****CamyBlack**

**- ****maxy oneill**

**- ****konaahcullen**

**- pao0'cullen ^^**

**Gracias a todos por brindarme su apoyo!. Besitos**


	4. FIESTA I

**Renesmee's Life**

CAPITULO 4: FIESTA I

Luego del último acontecimiento con Matt, Jake no volvió a dejarme sola en toda la semana. En los únicos momentos que me dejaba sola era para ir al baño y tampoco iba sola sino con alguna de mis tías o mi mama. A pesar de eso me encantaba que se pusiera tan celoso. Ya dije lo lindo que se veía cuando era tan sobre protector conmigo? Supongo que un millón de veces. Y por lo tanto como si siempre estaba rodeada de alguno de mis familiares, ni Matt ni ninguno de los otros chicos se volvió a acercar a mí. De hecho creo que Matt hacia todo lo posible para no cruzarse con jake. Tanto miedo daba mi novio?

Pero esto ya era noticia vieja. Hoy era viernes. Hoy era la "famosa" fiesta que harían Matt y su equipo de basketball por el comienzo de un nuevo año. Tía Alice estaba súper emocionada por vestirnos a todos. Desde que llegamos del instituto no paro de hablar de eso en todo el día. Nos pidió que vayamos a su habitación a las 18.30hs ya que según ella "había mucho que hacer" y además "una mujer Cullen nunca puede estar desalineada".

Ellos nunca habían asistido a las fiestas a las que se los había invitado, pero "por nada del mundo dejarían a su sobrinita/hija sola en una fiesta llena de adolescentes" esas fueron las exactas palabras de papa cuando le pregunte porque lo hacían. Aunque ellos sabían perfectamente que Jake me cuidaría, insistían en que querían ir con nosotros. Lo único que pido es que no me hagan pasar vergüenza!

A la hora acordada me despedí de jake con un "te veo luego" y me dirigí a la habitación de tía Alice. Los chicos se quedarían en la cabaña "para no molestar" como decía tía Rose mientras nosotras nos arreglábamos. Cuando llegue a la habitación me sorprendió encontrarme dentro incluso a mi abuela Esme. Según me dijo había venido supervisar nuestro vestuario a pedido de papa (cuando digo nuestro vestuario obviamente me refiero a mama y a mi).

Luego de una larga sesión de manicura, pedicura, exfoliación de la piel, baños de crema y demás cosas, que no necesitábamos, comenzamos con las parte de maquillaje y peluquería. La abuela le advertía a Alice cada vez que se pasaba demasiado con mi maquillaje o el de mama y ella refunfuñando un poco lo hacia mas sencillo. Luego Alice nos entrego a cada una nuestro vestuario y nos pidió que nos cambiáramos.

Cuando termine de cambiarme me mire en el espejo gigante que tenía Aly en su habitación y luego mi mama y mis tías se pusieron a mi lado. Las chicas en el espejo se veían increíbles. Aunque no se si eso era bueno o malo, teniendo en cuenta que los chicos estaban bastante sobre protectores con el tema de la fiesta.

-"ok, chicas a demostrar quienes somos las mujeres Cullen!" – dijo tía Rose con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Todas sonreímos y nos preparamos para bajar.

Los nervios estaban haciendo de las suyas. Bajamos las escaleras y vimos que los chicos ya estaban esperándonos abajo. Mi tío Emm y Jake jugaban con la Wii y no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando a Jake se le callo el control de la mano al verme. No pude ver la cara de mi papa y mis tíos al ver a las chicas porque en ese momento solo tenia ojos para jake, _MI jake._ Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras me acerque a el y le tome el brazo que me ofrecía. Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

-"Estas preciosa, mi amor" – me dijo haciendo que me sonrojara

-"Gracias. Tu también te ves increíble" – le dije mientras caminábamos fuera de la casa. Jake llevaba unos jeans algo gastados artísticamente y una camisa negra que se pegaba de una manera increíblemente sexy a su pecho. Deseche ese pensamiento rápidamente cuando papa volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido

Papa condujo rápido así que llegamos en 10 minutos más o menos. Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la casa donde nos esperaban mis tíos/as. Entramos todos juntos y me sentí como en el primer día de escuela con toda esa gente mirándonos. Trate de ignorarlos y hacer como si nada pasara porque no quería que jake se diera cuenta. Caminamos juntos hasta donde la mayoría de los chicos del instituto se encontraba todo estaban bebiendo, bailando y como no algunas de las chismosas hablaban sobre nosotros.

-"te ves demasiado hermosa para tu propia seguridad" – murmuro jake en mi oído sacando de los murmullos de esas chicas.

-"quien tendrá que cuidar a quien esta noche?" – le pregunte señalando a las chicas que murmuraban a cerca de lo sexy que era mi novio. Sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios para luego murmurar en mi oído

-"Yo a ti, por supuesto." – sonreí por su respuesta. Jake me dijo que iría por algo para tomar y yo fui a sentarme con mi familia en sillones a un costado de la sala. Mis tíos y mi papa estaban haciendo apuestas sobre cuanto tiempo durarían los humanos con alcohol en el organismo sin vomitar. Me senté al lado de mama y mi tía Alice comenzó a explicarme acerca de una visión que había tenido. Nosotras bailando solas y los chicos mirándonos embobados.

-"Oh tenemos que hacerlo chicas!" – dijo Alice con un entusiasmo notable en la voz

-"No lo se, Alice." dijo mama un poco nerviosa. Seguramente no quería que papa se enfadara.

-"Cálmate Bella. Ninguno de los chicos se va a enojar, de hecho no nos dejan bailar solas ni un minuto." – Dijo Alice tratando de convencer a mama – "Ellos se pondrán a bailar con nosotras antes de que algún chico se nos acerque te lo aseguro" – prometió mi tía.

-"Oh al diablo! Hay que hacerlo!" – dijo tía Rose mientras se levantaba de su lugar

Tía Alice se levanto junto a ella y luego me tendió la mano para que yo me levantara también mientras Rose tiraba del brazo de mama para que se levantara de una vez. Nos acercamos a la improvisada pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar desde un lugar donde los chicos podían vernos bien. Mire de reojo hacia donde ellos estaban y pude notar que tal y como mi tía había predicho estaban mirando nuestros movimientos prácticamente embobados (al igual que otros chicos). Le sonreí a jake a modo de invitación para que se acercase y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo comenzó a caminar hacia donde nosotras estábamos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me tomo por la cintura y yo puse mis brazos arriba de sus hombros. Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música y parecía que en ese momento nada más existía. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja. Nosotros dos solos. No de jamos de movernos ni de mirarnos en todo el rato y debo admitirá que varias veces perdí en sus ojos negros. Pude sentir las miradas envidiosas de algunas chicas pero no me importo. Porque era yo la que estaba bailando ahora con el. Pero como no todo es perfecto y siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir… (Aunque a decir verdad este alguien estaba interrumpiendo bastante seguido últimamente)

-"Hey chicos tengo una gran idea. Quieren volver locos a algunos de nuestros compañeritos?" – dio mi tío Emmett con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Y ninguno de los dos pudo negarse a la propuesta de Emmett así que el comenzó a contarnos cerca del plan. Papa no estaba para nada contento con una parte del plan (por supuesto la que incluía mi actuación con Jake) pero al final no le quedo otra que aceptar. Y con un "manos a la obra" Emmett dio comienzo al plan.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola a todos/as bueno de verdad me alegran mucho con todos sus comentarios. En serio me encanta que les guste la historia (a mi también me gusta XD). Este capitulo es que como una previa de lo que se viene… Mmm… Emmett haciendo planes en contra de sus compañeros de instituto? Cuales serán sus planes? Quien ganara la apuesta de cuanto tiempo tardan los humanos en vomitar una vez que comienzan a tomar? (a nadie le importa mucho lo de la apuesta pero no importa). Bueno como siempre les digo cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, acotación, lo que sea me dicen… ****me encanta escuchar sus ideas en serio!**** Y más me gustaría escuchar que se les ocurre para el plan de Emmett. Yo ya lo tengo todo planeado pero si me gustan sus ideas puedo hacer modificaciones. Bueno con respecto a mi otra historia **_**Waking up in Vegas**_** quería agradecer a las personas que comenzaron a leer esta historia pero que también le dieron una oportunidad a la otra… en serio muchas gracias. Y ya saben sus comentarios me animan a actualizar mucho mas seguido.**

**Capitulo dedicado a:**

**- CintiaSwanMasenCullen**

**- Beka Cullen**

**- maxy oneill**

**- mila. saku**

**- fanycullen**

**- afrika**

**- ninnia depp**

**- btvs22**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que están desde los comienzos de esta historia hasta ahora y también gracias a los que se van sumando.**

_**AAA! CASI SE ME OLVIDABA AQUÍ ABAJO DEJO LOS LINKS POR SI QUIEREN VER COMO ESTABAN VESTIDAS NUESTRAS CHICAS PARA LA FIESTA Y VEN PORQUE LOS CHICOS SE QUEDARON CON LA BOCA ABIERTA… JEJEJEJ**_

_**LINKS:  
**_

**Ropa de Alice:**** http:// askbeauty. files. wordpress. com/ 2007/ 06/ 1181018227_**

**Ropa de Rose:**** http:// i28. tinypic. com/ 5xu**

**Ropa de Bella:**** http:// i32. tinypic. com/ **

**Ropa de Nessie:**** http:// i29. tinypic. com/ **


	5. Temitas Pendientes

**Renesmee's Life**

CAPITULO 5: Temitas pendientes

**Matt POV**

La fiesta iba esplendida. Muchos de los alumnos del colegio ya se encontraban bailando, charlando o simplemente tomando algunos tragos. Yo simplemente estaba hablando con los chicos de mi equipo de basketball sobre lo pronto que comenzaría el torneo ese año y lo duro que deberíamos de practicar si queríamos ganar el campeonato este año.

-"Como capitán. Creo que Ryan y Collin son nuestros jugadores estrella, por lo que obviamente, deberán prepararse mucho mas para cuando el campeonato comience." – estaba diciéndoles a los chicos. Mire a Collin y Ryan esperando que aprobaran lo que acababa de pedirles, pero estaban como distraídos. Con la vista mirando hacia algún punto en particular detrás de mi. Comencé a seguir con la vista el punto en particular que miraban los chicos.

Y ahí estaban ellas. Las sexys hijas adoptivas del Dr. Cullen y su esposa. No sabíamos mucho de ellos. Lo único que sabíamos es que vivían en forks, a unos kilómetros de aquí. El doctor y su esposa no podían tener hijos por lo que adoptaron. Lo raro de todo esto es que sus hijos ya eran adolescentes por lo que prácticamente podía decirse que eran hermanos. Como sea, Bella, Emmett y Alice fueron adoptados por ellos y años mas tarde habían adoptado a los gemelos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, y los Masen, Edward y Renesmee, cuyos padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente de auto.

Volviendo a la fiesta. Podía entender perfectamente como los chicos habían dejado de escucharme. Es decir, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Las chicas Cullen eran las más sexys y por eso las habíamos invitado a la fiesta. En realidad yo tuve que hacerlo. Los cobardes de mis amigos tenían miedo de acercarles por sus hermanos. Si, eran realmente grandes y aterrorizadores, pero cuando vi a Nessie sin su estúpido novio o alguno de sus hermanos la invite. Bueno si, luego apareció su novio, Jacob, y el grandulón, creo que es Emmett y arruinaron el momento.

Lo bueno es que habían venido. Por un momento pensé que sus tontos hermanos /novios (Cosas raras de chicos adoptados) no las dejarían venir. Pero aquí están, si, con sus hermanos también pero que mas da. Eso no va a ser un impedimento para acércanos a ellas. Sobre todo a Nessie. Ella si que es sensual. Es decir, podía hacerme el "amiguito fiel" con ella. Algún día cortaría con el estúpido de su novio y yo estaría allí para "consolarla", si saben a lo que me refiero.

Ellas se veían tan bien. Incluso vestidas tan sencillamente, con unos jeans y una remera. O sea, Rosalie tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Podría jurar que una vez que termináramos el instituto ella se convertiría en modelo. Alice, se que parece una pequeña, pero sus gráciles movimientos hacían babear a mas de uno. Bella, bueno que decir de ella, es muy atractiva, es una pena que este todo el tiempo con su noviecito. Y por ultimo Nessie, bueno ella era la combinación perfecta de sensualidad e inocencia. Era como si ella no se diera cuenta lo que provocaba en los hombres cuando la veían.

Caminaron todos juntos hacia la sala observando todo a su alrededor. No pude evitar seguir a Nessie con la mirada. No me importo que estuviera tomada de la mano de su novio. Seguí mirándola. Vi como su novio susurraba algo en su oído y luego miraba en mi dirección. Me paralice al instante, el tal Jacob sabia perfectamente que estaría esperando el momento en el que el cometiera un error para sacarle a su chica. No es que le tuviese miedo, pero su mirada era realmente atemorizante.

Vi como ella respondía a algo que el le había murmurado anteriormente y el muy suertudo la beso en respuesta para luego volver a murmurar algo muy cerca de su oído. Vi como su mirada se detenía en mí mientras la besaba. Como si estuviera regodeándose de que ella era suya. Me aleje de esa situación y fui a la cocina por un trago. Al fin y al cabo la noche recién comenzaba. Quien asegura que no se terminen por pelear verdad? Yo estaría ahí para apoyarla, por supuesto. Sonreí por ese pensamiento mientras tomaba un trago de la mesa.

-"Disfrutando de la fiesta, Martin?" – preguntó la persona que menos quería ver en este momento poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, con demasiada fuerza si me lo preguntan. Cuando voltee a ver su cara de enfado reprimí las ganas de decirle que mi nombre era Matt. Supuse que debía estar así de enfadado por haberme pillado mirando a su novia.

-"Oh… Hey Jacob. Es genial que hayan venido." – dije tratando de sonar amigable. Repito. No es porque le tenga miedo. Pero dicen que hay que tener a los amigos cerca ya los enemigos mas cerca aun no?

-"Si si claro. Es genial que hayamos venido así puedes mirar a mi novia durante toda la noche verdad?" – respondió tratando de sonar calmado, aunque fallo completamente – "Deja decirte algo pendejo. Ella es Mi novia entiendes? Y no me importa como, pero te quiero lejos de ella. No creo que quieras que Edward, Emmett o Jasper se enteren de cómo mirabas a su hermanita verdad? – agrego rápidamente sin darme tiempo a decir una sola palabra mas. Negué enérgicamente cuando pronuncio la ultima pregunta. – "Así me gusta" – respondió dando un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

Este tipo si que daba miedo. Me tome todo el trago que tenia en la mano de un solo sorbo. Ni siquiera se bien lo que era. Pero no sabía tan mal. Camine hacia la sala tratando de encontrar a los chicos del equipo. Pero encontré algo definitivamente mucho mejor. Las hermanas Cullen estaban bailando solas mientras que los demás simplemente babeaban por ellas. Las animadoras solo las miraban con envidia. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolas. De hecho estaba a punto de acercarme a ellas. No me importaba siquiera que luego sus hermanos me mataran.

Pero antes de que pudiera mover un pie siquiera. Sus novios se acercaron a bailar con cada una de ellas. Pude darme cuenta de que había mucho desilusionados. Bailaron un buen rato como si estuvieran sumergidos en su mundo hasta que el mas grande de todos se acerco a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Es extraño. Era el más atemorizante y aun así parecía un niño de 8 años cuando sonreía de esa manera. No se que les habrá dicho pero segundos después estaban todos hablando sobre algo en sus lugares. El hermano de Nessie, Edward creo, se veía enfadado por algo. Kirk vino a hablarme así que no pude seguir viendo que es lo que hacían.

-"Hey Matt" – dijo Kirk mientras me saludaba. _Por lo menos alguien recuerda mi nombre_ pensé.

-"Hey Kirk. Te estas divirtiendo?" – pregunte

-"Si, esta fiesta es realmente genial" – exclamo – "Hey, sabes me preguntaba… cuando empieza el campeonato este año? Estoy realmente ansioso por volver a las canchas, ya sabes." – pregunto

-"Emm… a decir verdad no hay una fecha pe…" – no pude terminar de contestarle a Kirk ya que unos gritos de algunos chicos de la fiesta llamaron mi atención.

Un grupo de chicos estaban mirando algo alrededor de la mesa de pool en la sala. Pero no se podía distinguir exactamente que era lo que veían desde mi posición por lo que le dije q Kirk que hablaríamos luego y me acerque hasta donde los demás chicos estaban. Y pude vislumbrar más claramente lo que veían. Y no los culpaba por estar babeándose y gritando. De hecho, estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar con ellos.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie y Nessie estaban bailando sobre la mesa de pool. Era extraño que sus novios no anden atrás de ellas como perritos falderos. Pero podría aprovechar perfectamente la oportunidad. Me acomode mas adelante para poder ver mejor el pequeño show. Sus movimientos eran sensuales. Y por una milésima de segundo pude ver como sonreían satisfechas por lo que habían provocado en todos. Pero quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas.

Del mismo modo que estaba imaginando a Nessie sonreírme en este mismo momento. Esperen un segundo… no, no estaba imaginándolo. Ella realmente estaba sonriéndome. Quizás después de todo yo tenia razón. Algún día iba a pelearse con su tonto novio. Aunque al parecer ese día llego antes de lo esperado. Rosalie agarro una manguera que estaba conectada a un tubo de cerveza y comenzó a mojarse a ellas y sus hermanas. Dios esto es mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado! De pronto la habitación comenzó a tornarse más calurosa.

Le tendí la mano a Nessie para que bajara sin pensarlo si quiera. Ella la tomo y volvió a sonreírme de esa manera tan dulce, de esa manera tan suya. Nos alejamos un poco de la multitud que comenzaba a despejarse a medida que las chicas comenzaban a bajar de la mesa de pool. Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y de repente ya estábamos bailando. Mientras se movía al ritmo de la música pude apreciar mejor su figura.

Su cabello broncíneo, igual al de su hermano, caía por su espalda con sus pequeñas ondulaciones ahora mojadas. Toda su ropa se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando poco a ala imaginación. Y cuanto agradecía eso! Cuando agradecía que Rosalie haya tomado esa manguera! Intente salir de mis ensoñación y comencé a bailar con ella. Acercándome cada segundo un poco más.

Sabía que su novio o sus hermanos probablemente me matarían pero no se los veía por ninguna parte. Pude ver a Kirk bailando con Bella mientras que Rose y Alice bailaban con Ryan y Collin respectivamente. Quizás de veras se habían peleado con sus novios. La última vez que los vi Edward parecía algo enojado por algo. Decidí que esta era mi oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Comencé a acercarme disimuladamente a su boca. Centímetro a centímetro. Mientras ella seguía muy concentrada bailando. Estaba cerca, solo faltaban un par de centímetros mas y luego…

-"Ahhhhhh!!" – grito Nessie mientras era levantada por el aire.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto no podía pasarme a mí. Jacob estaba sosteniéndola por la cintura y elevándola a su altura para poder besarla. El muy hijo de… estaba besándola _demasiado_ apasionadamente delante de mi! Claro si yo no podía tener tanta suerte de que se haya peleado con su novio.

-"Jake!" – lo regaño ella cuando por fin dejo de besarla.

- "Lo siento preciosa. Pero eres demasiado perfecta. No pude evitar hacerlo" – dijo poniendo cara de inocente. Ella solo le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso. – "Además…" – dijo mientras la volvía a levantar en el aire y la colocaba sobre su hombro como si pesara 2 gramos provocando otro pequeño grito de parte de ella – "… creo que después de ese baile ya estamos mas que listos para ir a casa. Tenemos algunos _temitas pendientes_, Mike no se si me entiendes?" – dijo haciéndome un guiño cuando hablaba sobre los _temitas pendientes_ con su novia. Lo único que pude hacer es verlos alejarse por la puerta junto a sus hermanos que parecían también tener _temitas pendientes_ con sus novias.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo cinco: bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas! En serio me merezco que me quieran matar pero estuve con un montón de problemas que no tienen ni idea! Además del colegio y la falta de inspiración. Pero bueno quiero agradecer que a pesar de eso **_**no**_** haya recibido amenazas de muerte jejej muchas gracias por aguantarme, en serio. Ahora siguiendo con el capitulo realmente espero que les guste. En mi opinión no es uno de los mejores que he escrito. Pero **_**su**_** opinión es la que vale! Así que ya saben cualquier acotación, consejo, pregunta lo que sea me dicen. Espero sus comentarios! Ahora las dedicatorias:**

**Belice:** Hola! Bueno los links los volví a subir. Puedes encontrarlos en mi perfil. El problema es que FanFiction no te deja verlos. Yo les puse espacios pero de todos modos pero no se ven tampoco así que puedes encontrarlos ahora en mi perfil que ahí si se ven perfecto! Muchas gracias por haberme avisado que no se veían y espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos! (gracias por la paciencia)

**ninnia_depp: **Hola! bueno muchas gracias! Me hace re feliz que te guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Fue medio rarito escribir un Matt POV jejej pero creo que es gracioso. Se que me he tardado mucho y lo siento. Así que gracias por la paciencia. Espero leerte seguido. Besitos enormes.

**mila. saku (sakumi):** Hola! que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero que este también te guste. Y ya vimos que la idea de Emmett era que a los chicos se les subieran un poquito las hormonas y luego dejarlos sin nada y encima hacer que crean que tenían_ temitas pendientes_. Que serán esos temitas pendientes? Jejej. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes. Y gracias por la paciencia.

**Pao0EclipseCullen:** Hola! Gracias por estar desde el principio siguiendo la historia. Y también gracias por la paciencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizaba. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero que te guste el plan de Emmett Jejej. Nunca se sabe con que se saldrá. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**maxy_oneill: **Hola! Bueno me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Lamento el retraso. Se que paso mucho tiempo y agradezco la paciencia que han tenido. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Espero seguirte leyendo y besitos enormes.

**Tuliblu:** Hola! Uau! muchas gracias! En serio me alegra que te guste la historia. Lamento mucho la demora y desde ya agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido. Espero que te guste el capitulo y poder seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Fanycullen:** Hola! Bueno que bueno que te guste la historia. Lamento la tardanza. Y muchas gracias por la paciencia. Pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besitos enormes y espero seguirte leyendo.

**LA ROPA QUE LAS CHICAS USARON PARA LA FIESTA ESTA EN MI PERFIL YA QUE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LOS LINKS NO SE VEIAN**


	6. Solo nosotros dos

**Renesmee's Life**

CAPITULO 6: Solo Nosotros Dos.

**Renesmee POV**

La fiesta no había sido tan mala. En realidad, nos habíamos divertido mucho. Por un momento pensé que mi tía Alice se desmayaría o algo así cuando Rose arruino nuestras "ropas descartables" con cerveza pero, estábamos pasándola tan bien que no dijo nada. El plan había salido genial. Los chicos estaban babeando y nosotras realmente estábamos divirtiéndonos en nuestro pequeño show.

No me gustaba tener que bailar con Matt. Pese a que Jake me había asegurado que no dejaría que me tocara un pelo, el chico era bastante lanzado. Intente no hacer contacto visual mientras bailábamos. En el momento en que se quiso acercar a mi más de la cuenta jake apareció de la nada. Lo cual agradecí profundamente. Me tomo por la cintura y me beso de una manera que me hizo olvidar hasta donde estábamos.

Jake me llevo todavía agarrada de la cintura hacia la puerta y yo enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para poder sostenerme mejor. Volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos creando movimientos desenfrenados. En algún momento del beso mi espalda se pego contra algo que parecía un auto. Supuse que seria el volvo de papa. Pero trate de descartar ese pensamiento sabiendo que no quedaría lindo lo que estábamos haciendo contra el volvo de mi padre.

-"Wooo! Ya termino la actuación chicos!" – exclamo Emmett mas cerca de nosotros de lo que pensé.

Diablos! No lo había escuchado llegar. Jake y yo nos separamos rápidamente con los labios algo hinchados por el ejercicio y ahí estaban todos. Mis tías y mi mama nos miraban tratando de ocultar sus risitas mientras que papa fruncía tanto el ceño que pensé que le saldrían arrugas, cosa terriblemente imposible, y bueno mis tíos… mis tíos eran mis tíos probablemente en ese instante hallan estado apostando cuanto tardaría mi padre en mata a Jake o algo por el estilo.

Solté mi agarre de la cintura de Jake e inmediatamente sentí mi espalda deslizarse por el auto hasta llegar al piso.

-"Nos vemos en casa" – exclamo Alice dirigiéndose a su Porsche con Jasper tomados de la mano.

Rosalie y Emmett los siguieron hasta su jeep. _Un momento entonces el auto detrás mío es… demonios el volvo!_ Pensé. Quise abofetearme a mi misma. Pero en ese momento como ángel caído del cielo alguien llego para salvarme de que me renegara mi papa.

-"Ustedes mejor se vienen con nosotros" – dijo mi tía Alice tirando de la mano nuestras manos hasta su Porsche donde Jasper la esperaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Tía Alice? Lo viste verdad?" – pregunte

-"Que cosa? A tu padre dándote un discurso sobre tus DAP? (demostraciones de afecto en público) Si, y me agradeces luego" – dijo con un tono divertido en la voz. Quizás me había salvado de esta pero cuando llegara a casa…

- "No te preocupes, Nessie. Bella ya le debe estar dando un buen discurso a tu padre pidiéndole que se comporte" – contesto esta vez Jasper.

Seguro había notado mi pánico. Tuve que recordarme de agradecerle luego por la ola de calma que me mando. Me acomode mejor en el pecho de Jake mientras el acariciaba suavemente mi cabello y plantaba suaves besos cada tanto en mi cabeza. Llegamos a casa antes de lo que imagine. O quizás es que una parte de mi sabia que cuando llegáramos tendría que separarme de Jake y estaba retrasando el momento todo lo que fuera posible.

Jake y yo bajamos del auto y pude ver en su mirada que el pensaba lo mismo que yo. Se venia la peor parte del día. _La despedida_. No era un adiós. Era un hasta luego, pero de todas formas era necesidad de sentir que esta conmigo. De sentirme completa. Entonces se escucho la llegada de los otros dos coches. Rose y Emm bajaron bastante contentos de el jeep y se metieron de inmediato a la casa. Incluso creí haber escuchado el portazo de la puerta de su habitación, pero quizás lo imagine.

Realmente prefería desconocer que es lo que estaban haciendo. La última vez que pregunte que es lo que los vampiros hacían de noche mi tío Emmett me había respondido:

**FLASHBACK**

-"Oh pues Nessie veras, los vampiros normales, como yo, charlamos sobre… la deuda nacional… si… eso es. Pero también están lo vampiros freaks, como tu padre por ejemplo, bueno a el le gusta ver a la gente dormir. Si me preguntas creo que es de lo más escalofriante. Pero así es el. Así que ya sabes si algún día vez una extraña sombra en tu cuarto no te asustes es solo tu freak padre" – respondió mi tío. Papa debió de haber escuchado su pequeño discurso porque enseguida se escucho un grito.

-"EMMETT!" – grito mi padre comenzando a correrlo por toda la casa mientras mi tío reía. Y mi abuela les pedía que tuvieran cuidado con sus muebles.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Unos segundos después se escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose y Emmett y papa fueron castigados por dos semanas. Para cuando pregunte eso, obviamente, tenia apenas unos 3 años (los cuales serian unos 7 años humanos aproximadamente).

Papa y mama bajaron del auto, también sonriente. Era extraño. Pensé que papa estaría enfadado por nuestra escenita y me daría un discurso pero, al parecer Jasper tenía razón. Mama le dio un suave beso y camino hacia donde estábamos Jake y yo mientras papa se apoyaba sobre el auto.

-"Jake, Edward y yo nos quedaremos en la casa grande esta noche y… bueno no quisiera que Nessie se quedara sola en la cabaña… tu sabes" – comento mama una vez que llego a nuestro lado. Una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro cuando hablaba ¿Es que estaba insinuando lo que yo creo? Le estaba pidiendo a mi novio que se quedara conmigo en la cabaña? Nosotros solos?

-"Bella tu…?" – pregunto Jake dejando la pregunta a la mitad incapaz de continuar.

-"Si?" – incito.

-"Te tomaste algo? Digo, los vampiros se pueden emborrachar o algo así?" – pregunto

-"Jacob!" – respondió mama molesta.

-"Lo siento Bella. Con todo respeto a que seas mi suegra pero… hasta hace dos minutos Edward me quería matar" – contesto Jake en su defensa. Y realmente yo pensaba lo mismo. Quizás mama tenia un gran poder de persuasión que yo no conocía muy bien. Sea lo que sea me alegraba de que eso pasara.

-"Bueno chicos nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes son tan pareja como cualquiera de nosotros y sin embargo no tienen los mismos beneficios que nosotros. Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus noches de privacidad para pasar con su pareja en cambio ustedes siempre están rodeados de gente. Ya sea Edward o yo o incluso Emmett!" – Hablo mama – "Así que les daremos una noche de privacidad. Espero que sean inteligentes y sepan aprovechar bien esta oportunidad. No siempre conseguiré que tu padre acepte no leerte la mente por toda la noche" – agrego murmurando la ultima parte pese a que papa podía escucharla perfectamente a metros de distancia.

-"Gracias mama!" – dije abrazándola – "Te quiero"

-"Y yo a ti princesa. Mas que a mi propia vida" – respondió acariciando el colgante en mi cuello que alguna vez me había regalado. – "Cuídala perro" – agrego tirándole las llaves de la cabaña a Jake que las atrapo en el aire de inmediato.

-"Gracias Bells." – murmuro Jake, mientras nuestros padres entraban a la casa abrazados, sabiendo que lo escucharían.

Voltee a ver a Jake. Ambos teníamos una sonrisa más grande que nuestros rostros. Salte a abrazarlo y el me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Como cuando era pequeña. Sabiendo que necesitaba su abrazo incluso antes de que saltara hacia el. No podía creer que por fin tendríamos una noche en paz. Solo nosotros dos.

-"Te amo. Lo sabias?" – dijo pegando su frente a la mía.

-"Mmm… tenia una leve sospecha" – respondí

El me sonrió y se acerco más a mí para besarme. El beso fue dulce, lleno de amor. No teníamos que apurarnos pensando en que alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento. Teníamos toda la noche por delante. Caminamos lentamente por el bosque disfrutando de cada segundo juntos. Hasta que llegamos a la cabaña.

Fuimos directo a mi habitación y nos acostamos. Era tan reconfortante tener a Jake abrazándome por la cintura mientras yo tenia apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho. Ni siquiera nos preocupamos por cambiar nuestras ropas por pijamas. Teníamos nuestro momento a solas y debíamos aprovechar cada instante. Porque éramos solo Jake y yo. _Solo nosotros dos._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo seis: hola! Bueno creo que esta vez no me demore demasiado en actualizar verdad? Este capitulo es taaaaaaaan cursi jejej. Pero me dio mucha gracia imaginarme a Edward tan pesado con su hijita y todo eso. Bueno ya saben cualquier pregunta, consejo, duda lo que se me dicen. Me encanta saber sus opiniones. Ahora las dedicatorias a esas personitas que me alegran los días:**

**Nessie009:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Y voy a seguir escribiéndola. Quizás me demore un poco a veces pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar lo antes posible. Espero seguirte Leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Merrique_Anne_Zirutsi:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias! Estoy más que feliz de tener tanto apoyo a pesar de que esta sea, como bien dijiste, mi primera historia. He pasado por tu perfil y creo que ya me tendrás por ahí leyendo "**Por odio o Por amor"** jejej. Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Fraaaaan Cullen !:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Creo que no me demore mucho en actualizar esta vez no? Jejej espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**maxy_oneill:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este también te guste. Y desde el punto de vista de Matt era más fácil entender lo que "los humanos" sienten cuando ven a las chicas. Bueno creo que no me demore demasiado en subir este capitulo verdad? Gracias por el apoyo. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes

P.d: no se si te lo dije pero me encanta tu foto de perfil jijiji.

**Tuliblu:** Hola! Muchas gracias! En serio me hace súper feliz saber que les gusta la historia. Lo se las ocurrencias de Matt. Pero bueno al fin y al cabo es humano no? Imagínate que las ven como si fueran súper hermosas y todo eso. Gracias por la paciencia. Creo que no me tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez verdad? Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**BeliceAurora-Cullen:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Y respecto de los links espero que lo hayas podido ver esta vez. Justo los tenía guardados por suerte jejej. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Es un poquito cursi al final pero es lo que siente alguien que esta imprimado no? Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**ninnia_depp:** Hola! Llega un momento que ya me olvido cual era el nombre original de Matt yo también jejej. Jake se lo hace a propósito pobre! Bueno no tan pobre!! Jejej. Gracias de nuevo por la paciencia. Creo que esta vez no me demore tanto no? Bueno espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Sakumi:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Los chicos se resignan porque saben que no pueden luchar contra los planes de Emmett. Además ellos tienen la esperanza de que haciendo esto los humanos dejen a "sus chicas" en paz jejej. Aunque obviamente esos minutos que las dejaron solas deben de habérseles puesto los pelos de punta jejej. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que solo lee o agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas. Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Besitos enormes. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Imprimacion

**Renesmee's Life**

_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres._

Capitulo 7: Imprimación

No se que hora era. Pero de alguna manera sentía que había dormido muchas horas. Sentía el sol quemándome levemente sobre la espalda. Sentía a Jake, sosteniéndome de la cintura aun. Sentía su olor. Sentía su respiración. Sentía su pecho subiendo y bajando debajo de mi cabeza.

Increíblemente su presencia había hecho de esta la noche mas clamada de todas. A veces solía soñar con aquel día. Aquel día en el que quisieron separarme de mi familia. Aquel día donde mi madre se despidió de mí incluso antes de la peor parte comenzara. No había esperanzas. Bueno _casi_. Nadie había contando con la aparición de mis tíos en el ultimo minuto.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron lejos de mi cuando _lo sentí_. Su mano estaba trazando suavemente cada parte de mi rostro. No pude evitar sonreír cuando lo sentí acariciar mis labios. Abrí lo ojos y ahí estaba el. Mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi compañero de toda la eternidad, mi sol, mi milagro personal.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron me perdí por completo en esos ojos negros como el carbón. A veces sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. El agacho su cabeza a la altura de la mía para poder rozar suavemente nuestros labios. Se alejo mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido para sonreírme.

-"Buenas días preciosa" – dijo mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

-"Buenos días mi amor" – respondí acurrucándome nuevamente a su costado. El rio cuando pase un brazo por su cintura.

-"Nessie creo que deberíamos levantarnos. No quiero aprovecharme de la oportunidad que nos dieron tus padres. Seria mejor que levantados cuando ellos lleguen" – dijo mientras era su brazo el que se aprisionaba con mas fuerza en mi cintura.

Yo solo asentí en respuesta. Jacob preparo el desayuno para ambos mientras yo tomaba una ducha y me cambiaba de ropas, ya que todavía usaba la de la noche anterior. El olor inundo mis sentidos mientras bajaba las escaleras. Pude ver a Jacob preparando la mesa en la cocina para ambos. Loa abrase por la cintura y me puse en puntitas de pie para poder besar su cuello.

El tomo mis manos y las beso. Luego se volteo para verme. Me dio un beso en los labios mientras con sus brazos me elevaba del suelo. Podía sentirlo moverse mientras nos besábamos pero nada de eso importaba. Ahora estaba con Jacob y no había nada más importante que eso. De pronto sentí como me sentaba en una superficie acolchonada y sus labios abandonaron los míos.

-"Que...?" – pregunte realmente enfadada porque haya cortado el beso.

-"El desayuno esta casi listo" – grito desde la cocina riéndose suavemente. Probablemente porque me había escuchado.

Y entonces me fije en donde me había hecho sentar. Estaba en la mesa del comedor. Todo estaba listo para el desayuno. Incuso había unas fresias en un jarrón. Mis flores favoritas y el lo sabia. Pude ver a Jake haciendo malabares con todos los platos que tenia en la mano y caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

Cualquiera que lo viera con tantos platos y tanta cosa hubiera pensado que era un desayuno para 10 personas. Pero solo era para dos. Lo que pasaba es mi novio comía demasiado. El se defendía diciendo que era por tanta actividad física cuando se convertía en lobo. Y la verdad es que todos los miembros de la manada estaban muy bien alimentados.

Más de una vez habían vaciado la heladera de la casa de Emily justificándose con que estaban en plena etapa de crecimiento. Cuando en realidad ellos no crecían. Además como si fuera poco la pequeña Karen había salido a los licántropos en ese sentido.

Karen era la hija de Sam y Emily. La pequeña tenía unos 5 años. Emily siempre quiso ser mama y Sam no podía decirle nunca que un a_ Su_ Emily. Sam estaba haciendo todo lo posible para dejar de convertirse y poder vivir una vida normal con su familia. Pero a veces resultaba más difícil de lo que parecía.

Sobre todo con Seth dando vueltas todo el día por su casa. Sam era un padre muy celoso de su pequeña y casi se vuelve loco cuando supo que su pequeña era la imprimación de Seth. Digamos que los licántropos tienen suerte de curarse rápido o Seth se hubiera pasado sus buenos meses en el hospital. Emily por su parte entendía mejor lo de la imprimación y estaba feliz de que su pequeña pueda ser feliz algún día con alguien de confianza.

Sin embargo, hasta que Karen no cumpla sus 16 años Seth no tenía permitido ser más que un hermano mayor para ella. Sam sabia que el menor de los Clearwater no estaba enamorado de su pequeña de 5 años pero de todos modos tenia sus precauciones en cuanto a sus mujeres. Y el pobre Seth tenia que tomar el te todas las tardes con su pequeña y los muñecos invitados.

Incluso ha tenido que sufrir cambios de look y todo tipo de sesiones de belleza. Pero Seth, como cualquier lobo imprimado, haría lo que fuera por su imprimación. Al igual que Jacob. El siempre estuvo conmigo. Quizás fue más fácil para Jake. El tuvo que esperar 5 años, en cambio, Seth tendrá sus bueno 16 años de espera.

Pero el no parece desalentado por eso. Por el contrario esta feliz de poder formar parte de su niñez. Quil pasó por algo muy parecido con Claire. Ella tiene 9 años recién cumplidos ahora. Para su fiesta de cumpleaños Quil se disfrazo de payaso sin seguir las advertencias de todos que le decían "los niños de 9 años ya están grandecitos para payasos Quil". Pero el sabia que a Claire le gustaban y lo hizo por ella.

Fue el hazmerreir de toda la manada. Pero Claire tuvo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro durante toda la fiesta. Y Quil no podía estar más feliz de haber sido quien la provoco.

-"En que piensas?" – pregunto Jake con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-"Oh solo cosas" – respondí mientras le daba aun mordisco a mi manzana. Jake frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta y yo le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-"ok. Y que tienes ganas de hacer hoy?" – pregunto cambiando de tema.

-"Cualquier cosa que tu quieras estará bien para mi" – respondí.

-"Bueno estaba pensando que hace mucho que no vas a la Push. Billy no para de preguntarme por ti y los chicos también" – dijo.

Era verdad. Antes pasábamos los fines de semana enteros en la Push. Pero ahora con todo esto del instituto, las tares y demás no disponía de tanto tiempo libre. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora cuanto extrañaba ese lugar. Emily y los chicos siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, incluso Leah y yo habíamos llegado a ser amigas luego de conocernos mejor.

Además ella había comenzado a bajar la guardia de a poco. Se dio cuenta que en realidad no ganaba nada y por el contrario comenzaba a perder muchos amigos que no soportaban su constante mal humor. Aunque todavía tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su imprimación, el amor de su vida, su otra mitad.

-"Creo que es una idea genial. Con todo lo del instituto no pude pasar mucho tiempo por allí" – respondí.

-"A la push entonces" – repuso pasando un brazo por mis hombros. – "Esperemos a que lleguen Edward y Bella. No quiero que piensen que te secuestre ni nada" – bromeo Jake.

Yo solo me reí. Mientras me recostaba en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca. Incluso sin hacer nada solo estar abrazados. Solo estar juntos como si fuéramos una sola persona. A veces incluso yo no podía entender todo lo que sentía por jake. Era tan irreal. Tan perfecto.

_Dos adolecentes enamorados_ pensaría la gente que nos ve. Pero estábamos lejos de ser solo dos adolescentes. Éramos, un licántropo y una mitad vampiro, enamorados. Ni siquiera enamorados, esa palabra nos quedaba corta. Estábamos imprimados. Nos pertenecíamos.

Imprimación: Mucho mas que un sentimiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo siete:**** Hola! Bueno si ya se, ya se. Este capitulo es bastante cursi también. Pero era necesario para que se entienda mejor lo que paso en la Push durante todos estos años. Espero que les guste. Yo me imagino el futuro de la Push de esta manera. Y bueno como ya saben cualquier pregunta, duda, consejo, acotación lo que sea me dicen. Me encanta saber sus opiniones. **

**Ahora las dedicatorias a aquellas personas que me alegran el día con sus comentarios:**

**Nessie009:** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y también lo cursi porque este fic va a ser muuuy cursi jejej. Bueno este capitulo no tiene mucho. Pero como en el próximo van a ir a la push había que ver que habían pasado durante todos estos años no? Que bueno que te haya gustado la ropa de las chicas! A mi me re gusto porque no era nada demasiado sexy pero igual queda hermoso. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero seguirte leyendo y besitos enormes.

**Fraaaaan Cullen !:** Hola! Jejej bueno que no se te vaya a caer la mandíbula eh! Jejej. Me alegro que te guste la historia. En serio. Muchas gracias. Y bueno no se que te habrás imaginado pro Jake y Nessie no hicieron nada raro eh! Jejej. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste el capitulo y ya veremos que pasara en el próximo que se van a la Push. Besitos enormes.

**maxy_oneill:** Hola! Bueno me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia en serio me hace re feliz. Muchas gracias. Espero que este capitulo también te guste y en el próximo se vana la push así que ya veremos. Y bueno ya viste que no paso nada entre ellos. Todavía hace poco tiempo que están juntos y si hubieran hecho algo eso hubiera sido abusar de la confianza que depositaron Edward y bella en ellos. Y si se portan bien quizás les den un poco de privacidad mas seguido no? Gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes.

**BeliceAurora-Cullen:** Hola! Bueno que genial que te guste cursi porque todo el fic va a ser muuuy cursi jejej. Bueno creo que todas soñamos con encontrar alguien as de especial no? Sobre todo un Jasper. Lo amo! Su relación con Alice es tan tierna y es tan caballero jejej. Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarios y besitos enormes.

**ninnia_depp:** Hola! No para nada. No te disculpes. Yo creo que jamás podre escribir de la misma manera en que lo hace la gran Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo hago mi propia versión del futuro de Nessie. De todos modos, gracias por ser sincera conmigo así puedo tratar de mejorarlo. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos enormes

**amys cullen:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. En el próximo irán a las Push así que ya veremos que harán. Espero seguirte leyendo. Gracias por tu comentario. Besitos enormes.

**Tini_Black:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Me hace re feliz que te guste la historia! Espero que este capitulo también te guste. En el próximo Nessie y jake van a la Push. Ya veremos que pasara jejej. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Vanessa: **hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias! Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic en serio me hace súper feliz. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. En el próximo van a la Push! Gracias por tu comentario. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias en serio me hace súper feliz que te guste el fic. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Es un poco cursi pero así va a ser el fic jejej. Espero seguirte leyendo. Gracias por tu comentario. Besitos enormes.

**pao'pattz:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Y con respecto a tu msn… bueno FanFiction no te deja poner links así que debes ponerlo con espacios. En mi perfil esta mi msn puedes agregarme si quieres. Y además tengo otra historia aparte de esta que se llama _WAKING UP IN VEGAS_ es un poco distinta a esta pero muy divertida! Y además es un Edward x Bella. Espero que me agregues y Besitos enormes.

**Alejandra_de_Cullen:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias en serio me hace re feliz que te guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Y si la verdad que hacen muy linda pareja. Es una buena forma de que Jacob no se haya quedado solito pobre! Jejej. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero seguirte leyendo. Besitos enormes.

_**Muchas gracias**_** a todos los que solo leen o agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas. Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Besitos enormes para todos/as. Los quiero! Bye**


	8. Mi Loca Familia Licantropo

**Renesmee's Life**

_No hay nada que puedas hacer que no este hecho._

_No hay nada que puedas cantar que no se haya cantado aun._

_Pero puedes aprender el juego. Es fácil._

_Todo lo que necesitas es__** Amor**__._

Capitulo 8: Mi Loca Familia Licántropo

**Renesmee POV**

-"Si Bella ya te dije que la traeré a casa temprano" – dijo Jake por decima vez mas o menos mientras salíamos en busca de su moto.

Tía Alice había aprovechado la oportunidad para llevar a mama en un día de compras. Contra su propia voluntad por supuesto. Mientras que mi papa, por suerte, se había ido de caza con Emmett y Jasper "En un momento de hombres", como mi tío lo llamaba, sino no nos hubiera dejado ir en la moto de Jake.

Pero la verdad es que adoraba esa moto. Tía Alice siempre decía que tenia las tendencias suicidas de mi madre pero para mi no era peligrosa en absoluto. Jake era un gran conductor. Subí detrás y tome a Jake fuertemente de la cintura. Más por el placer de sentirlo cerca que por otra cosa.

El viaje a la Push se hizo mas corto de lo que esperaba. O quizás el olor de Jake nublo mi interpretación de tiempo y pareció mucho mas corto. La cosa es que antes d el que esperaba la pequeña casita de Emily se asomo por entre los arboles.

Me sentí como en casa. No como en mi verdadera casa. Sino como esos lugares que te hacen sentir tan cómodamente, tan de la familia. Por un momento una ráfaga de imágenes de mi corta niñez y adolescencia pasaron por mi cabeza.

Cuando competíamos "quien casa el venado más grande", cuando nos reíamos de Quil disfrazado de princesa por Claire, dios esa niña amaba disfrazar a _Su_ Quil. Cuando hacíamos salto al acantilado pensando en tonterías para que mi padre no supiera lo que hacíamos. Tenía tantos recuerdos hermosos de este lugar. Este lugar era también _mi hogar_. Porque hogar es donde están todos tus seres queridos y familia. _Mi loca familia licántropo_ pensé.

-"Estas bien amor?" – me pregunto Jake asustado. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que Jake ya había bajado de la moto y me estaba mirando. Como si estuviera tratando de saber que pasaba por mi cabeza. Le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-"Si. Yo… no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora cuanto extrañaba este lugar" – le dije dándole una mirada a la casita frente a mi. Jake sonrió y me bajo de la moto, como cuando era pequeña, subiéndome encima de su hombro como si no pesara nada.

-"Jake!" – lo regañe medio riendo.

-"Que? Tengo que cuidarte llegas a volver a tu casa con un solo rasguño y tu madre me matara. Literalmente, claro." – dijo mientras me depositaba en la puerta de la casa.

-"Oh así que solo era por eso eh?" – dije haciéndome la enfadada. Mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-"No en realidad no. Solo quería sacarte una sonrisa. Eres mucho mas hermosa aun cuando sonríes" – respondió jake mientras descruzaba mis brazos para ponerlos alrededor de su cintura.

Le sonreí y me puse en puntitas de pie para besarlo. De todos modos era demasiado alto así que el tuvo que hacer su parte agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura. Nuestros labios se juntaron en una danza ya conocida por ambos. Estábamos apunto de profundizar el beso cuando de pronto…

-"Búsquense una habitación!" – exclamo una voz muy conocida.

Y si quien mas que Seth-interrumpo-los-mejores-momentos podía estar ahí abriéndonos la puerta. Un sonrojo cruzo mi rostro cuando vi a los demás chicos de la manada tratando de ahogar sus risas inútilmente mientras veían el pequeño espectáculo desde adentro. Jake les gruño para que se callaran pero aparentemente eso los hizo reír mucho más.

-"Yo también te extrañe Seth. Es aburrido cuando solo el tío Emmett nos interrumpe" – bromee.

-"Hey chica vampiro!" – exclamo Embry en cuanto entre a la casa luego de un abrazo de soso de Seth del estilo de mi tío Emmy.

Sonreí recordando como la llamaban a mi mama cuando todavía era humana por su relación con los Cullen. Había escuchado muchas veces la historia de mis padres. Aunque, como no, la forma en que la contaba mi tío Emmett era la más graciosa.

-"Hey chicos" – dije luego de saludar a todos. Era genial. Todos estaban allí.

-"Creo que ya entiendo porque Edward se pone como loco cuando estas cerca de su hija. Hermano esta… grande" – bromeo Quil luego de darle un pequeño codazo a Jake. Provocando que este le de un golpe en la nuca.

-"Y porque ha sido eso?" – pregunto mientras se acariciaba el lugar del golpe.

-"No lo se. Hace mucho que no lo hacia" – dijo Jake divertido.

-"Nessie!" – exclamo la pequeña Karen antes de saltar a mis brazos.

-"Hola Karen! Te extrañe mucho" – dije correspondiendo su abrazo. Amaba a esa pequeña. Me hacia acordar tanto a mi cuando era niña. Su relación con Seth era tan parecida a la Jake y yo compartíamos cuando el era _mi tiito Jake._

-"Yo también. Podemos jugar a barbie Seth hoy?" – dijo la pequeña mientras le daba una mirada a _su lobito favorito_, como ella lo llamaba. Seth solo le sonrió y la levanto en brazos mientras le hacia cosquillas.

-"Hola cariño" – exclamo Emily saliendo de la cocina con unas bandejas repletas de comida para su manada.

-"Hola Emily. Donde esta Leah?" – dije mientras la ayudaba a llevar la comida hasta la mesa.

-"Oh esta en la cocina trayendo lo que falta" – dijo mientras le daba un golpe a la mano de Paul que quería comenzar a comer.

-"Espera hasta que llegue todos a la mesa" – lo regaño Emily.

-"Ahora que Rachel esta embarazada, Paul se tomo demasiado en serio eso de comer por dos y la esta ayudando" – bromeo Jared.

Pude escuchar las risas de todos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a saludar a Leah y ver si podía ayudarla con las innumerables bandejas que Emily había preparado de comida. Aunque probablemente no sobre nada.

-"Como se supone que hago para llevar todo esto?" – murmuro Leah mas para si misma que para alguien mas.

-"Quizás si dejas que te ayude sea mas fácil" – comente divertida mientras miraba su mirada frustrada a todas las bandejas y platos sobre la mesa.

-"Oh diablos me diste un gran susto Nessie" – dijo volteando a verme.

-"Tranquila no como perros" – dijo dándole un suave abrazo.

Leah era una buena persona. Solo había que saber llevarla. Jake no entendía demasiado nuestra relación. Pero yo entendía a Leah. No se que hubiera hecho yo si algo como lo que le paso a ella me hubiera pasado con Jake. Ella había comenzado a llevarse mejor con los miembros de la manada. Ellos eran su familia al fin y al cabo. Y no debía culparlos por lo que había pasado.

_La imprimación actúa de la forma mas extraña. Sino mírate a ti y a Jacob. Tu familia y el son como "eternos rivales" y sin embargo aquí están más enamorados que nunca. O debería decir imprimados?_ Había dicho una vez. Había sido muy duro todo para ella. Desde Sam hasta su padre y la conversión en mujer lobo.

Pero ella era una mujer fuerte. Y ahora estaba olvidando el pasado para enfrentar el futuro.

-"Uy pero que miedo" – dijo siguiéndome el juego – "Ni siquiera eres vampiro completo" – agrego

Yo solo rodé los ojos. Siempre me recordaba lo mismo. Habíamos querido hacer una competencia una vez, solo como diversión claro. Pero Jake se había puesto en sobre protector y no nos dejo.

Tome algunas de las bandejas sobre la mesa y la ayude a llevarlas. Todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares con sus novias y/o esposas. Paul acariciaba el abultado estomago de Rachel. Seth estaba tratando de sentara Karen en su pequeña sillita. _Intentaba_. Sam y Emily estaban abrazados mientras el vigilaba a Seth. _Pobre Seth. Si que se le va a ser difícil_ pensé. Jared miraba a Kim sin que ella se diera cuenta mientras esta hablaba con Rachel sobre su embarazo.

Mi mirada se detuvo de inmediato cuando vi a ese chico con una silla vacía a su lado. Ese chico que me miraba con una sonrisa. Ese chico que hacia que una tonta sonrisa se formara en mi rostro casi sin querer. Ese chico que amaba y me amaba de esa forma tan particular y predestinada desde el momento en que cruzamos mirada por primera vez.

-"Tu sapo convertido en príncipe azul te esta esperando" – susurro Leah cuando paso a mi lado.

-"Oye! Es el amor de mi vida no lo llames así" – la regañe divertida.

-"Confirmado. La imprimación es de lo mas raro" – susurro aunque ella sabia que yo la podría escuchar perfectamente.

Sonreí ante su actitud con mi novio. Jake y Leah tenían una relación parecida a la que tenia el con mi tía Rose. Constantemente se hacen ese tipo de bromas el uno al otro. Pero en el fondo es obvio que ambos se llevan bien.

-"De que hablaban Leah y tu?" – pregunto jake con una mirada curiosa. Pese al tiempo que había pasado nunca llego a comprender bien nuestra relación.

-"Cosas de chicas" – respondí dándole un pequeño beso.

-"Odio cuando dices eso. Me suena a que se juntan a criticarme o algo por el estilo" – dijo sin dejarse distraer por el beso.

-"Oh por supuesto que si" – respondió esta vez Leah mientras se sentaba junto a mi – "Ese es precisamente nuestro tema principal en las charlas" – agrego divertida.

Yo solo comencé a reírme sabiendo que lo que decía no era del todo una mentira. Es decir, hasta hace un rato habíamos estado hablando de el. Y siempre era lo mismo: ella lo criticaba y yo lo defendía. Pero Jake no sabia exactamente que era lo que decíamos de el. Y sabía que eso le molestaba. Nos miraba a ambas reír con el ceño fruncido como si quisiera que le contáramos que es lo que habíamos hablado.

Este tipo de cosas amaba de La Push. Podía días y días enteros aquí y nunca me cansaría de estar con ellos. Mi loca familia licántropo. Todos hablando, bromeando y riendo al mismo tiempo pero al mismo tiempo compartiendo. Pasando un buen momento con los que más querían. Y me encantaba saber que yo era parte de ese grupo de personas.

Porque en este momento. Ahora cuando estábamos todos juntos. No había vampiros, ni licántropos, ni medio vampiros. Había una gran familia pasando un buen momento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Ocho:**** Hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el día en al Push y no se preocupen que todavía falta mucho. Tengo algunos planes para los chicos por la tarde y más de Nessie y Leah. También quería aclarar que yo hice que Leah fuera mas buena en esta historia porque personalmente es un personaje que me gusta mucho y si es de la forma que es creo que es porque paso por muchas cosas fuertes en su vida. Pero como siempre quien se puede resistir al extraño encanto de Nessie no? Ni siquiera Leah puede. Po lo que decidí que fueran amigas en esta historia. Y bueno como ya saben cualquier pregunta, duda, consejo, acotación lo que sea me dicen. Me encanta saber sus opiniones. **

**Ahora las dedicatorias a aquellas personas que me alegran el día con sus comentarios:**

**Fraaaaan Cullen !:** Hola! Si entiendo que muchos se hayan quedado con las ganas. Pero como dije en varias ocasiones este fic se caracteriza por ser muy cursi… jejej. Además no quería que vaya a pasar algo entre ellos una vez que Bella Y Edward les dan un poquito de confianza. Porque sino Eddy mataría a Jake jejej. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Mil disculpas por la demora pero la verdad tuve unos problemitas que ya de a poco se están solucionando por suerte. Gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios. Besitos enormes y me alegro que te guste el fic. En serio me hace súper feliz!

**maxy_oneill:** Hola! Bueno muchísimas gracias. En serio me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. La idea de la imprimación me apareció así de repente. Me pregunte como seria para un lobo tener una hija y que alguno de su manada se imprime de ella. Y aquí esta mi respuesta jejej. El capitulo este me quedo medio corto pero es algo que tenia preparado y la verdad no quería dejarlos sin capitulo durante tanto tiempo. Estuve bastante ocupada últimamente con problemas y demás pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes.

**BeliceAurora-Cullen:** Hola! Bueno me alegro mucho que te guste el fic. Si te gusta lo cursi puedes quedarte tranquila que este fic será de lo más cursi jejej. Lamente mucho el retraso. Estuve con algunos problemitas pero por suerte ya se están solucionando por lo que me tome el tiempito de subir un nuevo capitulo para ustedes. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besitos enormes y gracias por tus comentarios de siempre.

**ninnia_depp:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias de verdad me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este también te guste. Lamento mucho la demora pero la verdad es que estuve bastante ocupada y con problemas pero por suerte de a poco las cosas se están solucionando. Aproveche el momentito libre para subir este capitulo. Gracias por la paciencia y por tus comentarios de siempre. Besitos enormes.

**Tini_Black:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. La verdad que también me gusta mucho todo ese gran misterio de la imprimación. Es una relación tan extraña y única. Tan especial. Es realmente fascinante. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Lamento mucho la demora pero la verdad es que tuve algunos problemas que me dejaron sin tiempo para nada. Pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Pao'pattz:** Hola! Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y créeme yo pensé lo mismo que vos cuando empecé en esto. Pero luego ver a tanta gente contando la historia a su manera me dio ganas de hacerlo a mí también. Y entonces dije ¿por que no? Y así comencé. Ahora cuando leo uno de los últimos capítulos y luego leo el primero que escribí no puedo creer lo diferente que es. Evolucione un montón y todo gracias a ustedes. Yo comencé escribiendo lo que a mi me hubiera gustado leer como lectora. Por ejemplo: el futuro de Nessie como adulta. Esta es mi propia versión de los hechos. Probablemente sea totalmente diferente a la que hubiera hecho Meyer pero es_ mío_ y eso es lo mas importante. Yo te aliento a que lo intentes. Poco a poco iras creciendo sin darte cuenta siquiera. Y si algún día llegas a escribir algo seré la primera en comentar! Jejej.

Bueno me fui un poco de tema… jejej. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y perdón por el atraso. Besitos enormes.

**Merrique_Anne_Zirutsi: **Hola! muchísimas gracias. Me alegra machísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo. En serio. y bueno pero Sam es un hombre com cualquier otro y es celoso y sobre protector con su hija de todos modos. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento mucho la demora pero la verdad es que tuve algunos problemas que me dejaron sin tiempo para nada. Pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Tuliblu:** Hola! Bueno me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Respecto a Matt… bueno la verdad es que no creo que se rinda tan fácilmente. Todavía falta un poquito para saber que pasara con el pero ya veras. Lamento la demora pero la verdad tuve unos problemitas que ya de a poco se están solucionando por suerte. Gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios. Besitos enormes.

**Alejandra_de_Cullen: **Hola! Bueno muchisimas gracias. en serio me hace re feliz que te guste la historia. Esa frase tambien es la que mas me gusto a mi jejej. espero que este cpaitlo tambien te gsute. lamente el atraso pero estuve un poco ocupada y con algu que otro problemita. pero por suerte las cosas se van solucionando de a poco y ya estoy de vuelta. gracias por la paciencia y tus comentarios. besitos enormes.

**ss: **Hola! bueno espero que te haya gustado la historia jejej. Gracias por pasar y perdon por la demora. Besitos enormes

_**Muchas gracias**_** a todos los que solo leen o agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas. Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Besitos enormes para todos/as. Los quiero! Hasta la próxima**

_**P.D 1:**__**EN MI PERFIL HAY UN LINK EN DONDE SE PUEDEN VER TODAS LAS FOTOS E INFORMACION EXTRAS ACERCA DE CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS.**_

_**P.D 2:**__** EL BLOG ESTA EN CONSTRUCCION AUN. DENME ALGO DE TIEMPO Y LE IRE AGREGANDO MAS COSAS.**_


	9. Adrenalina

**Renesmee's Life**

_Somos agua y sed_

_Somos hueso y piel_

_Dos cuerpos y un alma que van_

_Camino a la eternidad_

_Juntos siempre_

_Vives en mi – Luis Fonsi_

Capitulo 9: Adrenalina

**Renesmee POV**

-"Oh Emily eso ha estado delicioso!" – exclamo Paul mientras se acariciaba el estomago abultado debido a todo lo que comió. ¿Dónde diablos le entraba tanta comida?

-"Gracias" – dijo Emily sonriendo.

Ella comenzó a levantar lo platos mientras los chicos hablaban de excursiones y turnos nocturnos. Las cosas no parecían estar fuera de control. Pero la manada siempre debía estar atenta. _Cariño, es solo por precaución_ decía Jake siempre que me quejaba de sus turnos. Y es que ellos corrían realmente peligro. Los vampiros podían matarlos con un solo movimiento.

No es que la manada no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar una batalla entre vampiros. Pero de todos modos la idea de Jake en peligro me hacia estremecer. El solo hecho de alguien, cualquiera, pudiera alejarlo de mi resultaba doloroso. Física y psicológicamente. El era mi sol personal y sin el todo se volvería horrible y oscuro.

Deseche rápidamente las imágenes que aparecieron en mi cabeza. _Basta de paranoias Nessie_ me regañe a mi misma.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos me levante con la intención de ayudar a Emily con los platos sucios. Aunque creo que realmente lo que quería era alejarme de esa conversación.

-"Nessie estas bien?" – pregunto Emily mientras me miraba.

-"Si, si. Te ayudo?" – dije aunque sonó mas como una afirmación. Y sin esperar respuesta comencé a secar lo que ella ya había lavado y enjuagado.

Emily sabía cuanto me afectaba estar lejos de Jacob. Y estoy segura que sin que yo siquiera lo diga ella ya sabia que era lo que me pasaba. Y es que como no iba ella a saberlo? Ella también había sido "atada" a Sam. Sabía cuanto dolía no ver por días el objeto de su existencia.

Estaba demasiado distraída en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta de una tercera presencia allí. Emily sonrió a algo detrás de mí y se fue dejándome sola en la cocina. O por lo menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Sentí dos manos envolver mi cintura suavemente y al instante reconocí el tacto. _Su_ tacto. Sonreí inconscientemente aun sin voltear para encararlo. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello. Cerca. Cada vez más cerca. Mordí mi labio impaciente por la lentitud de sus movimientos.

Quería besarlo. Ahora.

Sus manos recorrían mis brazos desde mis muñecas hasta mis hombros mientras su nariz rozaba levemente la línea de mi mandíbula. Mis manos se clavaron en la mesada con fuerza dejando mis nudillos de un blanco peor que el de mi piel. Mi respiración salía entrecortada y el no parecía estar apurado.

Estaba a punto de hiperventilar ahí mismo y el se ponía jugar. No era justo.

Jacob pareció darse cuenta de mi frustración. Quizás fue mi respiración fallida. Quizás los alocados latidos de mi corazón. O quizás la manera en que mis manos estaban a punto de quebrar la mesada de la cocina. Lo único que supe es que su pecho comenzó a temblar levemente contra mi espalda signo de que estaba riendo.

-"Te parece gracioso?" – le pregunte con el seño fruncido volteando a verlo por primera vez desde que había entrado.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro y el fuego en sus ojos me daban mas ganas de besarlo aun. Si es que eso era posible.

-"Te ves tan linda cuanto te pones así" – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acercándose lentamente. Lenta y tortuosamente.

No intente resistirme cuando su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca. Nada ganaría con eso. En momentos como este mi cuerpo y mi mente parecían no concordar en nada. Mi cuerpo tenía vida propia. Mis manos se hundían en su cabello intentando atraerlo más hacia mí.

-"Algún día voy a sufrir una combustión espontanea y la culpa vas a tenerla solo tu" – dije aun contra sus labios.

Lo sentí comenzar a alejarse levemente de mí mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

-"Que haces?" – pregunte casi enfadada por la forma en que me estaba privando de sus labios.

-"Te protejo de una combustión espontanea" – dijo intentado parecer serio. Pero la diversión en sus ojos lo delataba.

-"Sabes? Creo que podre manejarlo" – dije acercando nuevamente su rostro a mi. Lo vi sonreír contra mi boca mientras respondía gustoso el beso.

-"OH POR DIOS! Ya déjenlo si?" – dijo Leah desde la puerta tapándose teatralmente los ojos.

-"Pero que diablos pasa con todos los Clearwater? Esta en su sangre eso de interrumpir?" – dijo Jacob refiriéndose a la interrupción en nuestra llegada.

-"No, es solo contigo" – respondió sonriendo irónicamente mientras pasaba su mirada hacia mi ignorando por completo a mi novio.

-"Nessie, iremos a hacer algo de salto al acantilado. Ya sabes por el día caluroso. Tu y tu… sapo podrían venir si quieren" – dijo mi amiga dirigiéndose con asco a Jacob. _Si, esto es a lo que yo llamo mi hogar _pensé.

-"Seria genial" – respondí.

En menos de 10 minutos ya habíamos llegado al acantilado desde donde siempre nos tirábamos. Jake estaba feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que no hacíamos esto. Y yo, bueno estaba feliz de verlo feliz. Además de que cualquier actividad que incluya a Jake era genial para mí.

Paul, Embry, Quil y hasta Jared habían sido los primeros en saltar. Era como si su espíritu de adolescentes, que en realidad aparentaban, estuviera allí presente en momentos como este. Sonreí al ver a Sam junto a su Emily mientras Karen miraba a Seth saltar junto a su hermana con preocupación. Incluso creo que oí un suspiro de alivio en cuanto lo vio a salvo.

El era su vida completa como Jake lo era para mí.

-"Lista?" – pregunto Jake a mi lado.

El ya se había quitado la camiseta y se había quedado con sus pantalones cortos. Tuve que recordarme de respirar o estaría en problemas. Asentí enérgicamente y me quite el vestido que llevaba por la cabeza. Por suerte, tía Alice me había advertido que trajera traje de baño.

Ella ahora podía "ver" un poco mas acerca de los licántropos ahora. Mi abuelo Carlisle creía que se debía a los lazos de amistad que habían llegado a establecerse entre ambas especies durante los últimos años.

-"Lista" – dije – "Que?" – pregunte cuando lo vi mirándome con el seño fruncido. Como si hubiera algo malo en mí.

-"Tu" – dijo señalándome – "Es que me quieres matar o algo por el estilo?"

-"Idiota" – le dije golpeando su hombro.

-"Auch" – dijo riendo.

No pude evitar sonreír también y el tomo eso como que no estaba enojada por lo que se acerco para besarme. Pude oír algunos silbidos y exclamaciones de los chicos de la manada. Pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento. En ese momento el me estaba besando y eso era lo único que importaba.

-"3" – dijo tomando mi mano en cuanto nos separamos.

-"2" – dije mientras nos acercábamos a la punta.

-"1" – dijo antes de inclinarse para tomar el impulso llevándome con el.

Y nos tiramos del acantilado.

Chille mientras caía por el aire como un meteorito, pero era un grito de júbilo y no de miedo. El viento oponía resistencia, tratando en vano de combatir la inexorable gravedad, empujándome y volteándome en espirales como si fuera un cohete que se precipita contra el suelo.

_¡Siiii!_ La palabra atravesó mi cabeza cuando atravesé como un cuchillo la superficie del agua. Estaba helada, aun mas fría de lo que había temido, pero eso únicamente acrecentó aquella sensación de subidon.

-"Eso fue increíble!" – exclame cuando por fin salí a la superficie.

-"Lo se" – exclamo mi novio.

Nadamos hasta la orilla y en 15 minutos mas una perfecta fogata se había armado frente a nosotros. Todos hablaban y reían mientras yo estaba en mi burbuja personal. Estaba comenzando a anochecer y eso significaba alejarme de el. Sabía que seria más difícil luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

La sensación de vacio me inundo por un momento pero luego el, como si leyera mi mente, apretó mas su agarre a mi cintura y me hizo olvidar esos pensamientos por un momento. Oí algunas burlas y bromas acerca de Quil disfrazado de payaso en el último cumpleaños de Claire o sobre la reacción de Sam acerca de la imprimación de Seth.

Paul y Rachel fueron los primeros en irse. Ella estaba muy cansada, había sido un día largo y el embarazo la hacia sentirse mas cansada de lo normal. Todos comenzaron a excusarse diciendo que era demasiado tarde y Jake y yo estuvimos de acuerdo.

En el camino en moto a mi casa pensé en que mañana debería volver a la realidad. Una realidad donde lo vampiros y hombres lobos "no existían". _Si como no_ pensó mi sarcástica mente. Pero había algo que me preocupaba particularmente acerca de mañana.

Luego de los sucesos de la fiesta de comienzos de año, mañana veríamos las reacciones, rumores o como sea que quieran llamarlo, de lo humanos. No podía decir que no me divertía la situación.

_Papa no estará de buen humor mañana_ dije para mis adentros.

* * *

_CAPITULO NUEVE:_ _Saben que? No tengo explicaciones de porque me demore tanto. Simplemente necesitaba tener un momento para mí. Simple. Sin hacer nada. No voy a decirles que estuve muy ocupada porque seria una gran mentira. La verdad es que no escribo nada desde hace meses. Los únicos capitulo que he subido son aquellos que ya tenia escritos y como se me terminaron tuve que ponerme a escribir. Pero lo bueno es regrese no? Creo sinceramente que este tiempo ha sido para mejor ay que he vuelto con más ganas y más ideas. Espero que lo disfruten y les haya gustado el capitulo. Ahora__** un mensaje importante**__._

_**IMPORTANTE:**__** LEÍ EN UN LUGAR QUE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA ESTÁN PROHIBIDA EN FanFiction. SEGUIRÉ DEJANDO UN PEQUEÑO MENSAJE PARA TODOS AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO PERO YA NO DEJARE SUS RESPUESTAS AQUÍ. NO SE ASUSTEN! SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEW PERO POR MENSAJE PERSONAL A CADA UNO. UNA VES DIJE: "USTEDES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO Y YO LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER ES RESPONDÉRSELO". BUENO NO HE CAMBIADO DE OPINIÓN CON RESPECTO A ESO. SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEWS PERO POR MENSAJE PERSONAL. MAÑANA O QUIZAS EL LUNES TENDRÁN SUS RESPUESTAS. Y A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO YA PODRE IR RESPONDIENDO MUCHO MAS FÁCILMENTE E INCLUSO A PENAS LOS LEA. ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE TODO SEA POR CUMPLIR LAS REGLAS QUE NOS IMPONE FanFiction. YO NO QUIERO QUE ME CIERREN LAS CUENTA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO POR ALGO COMO ESTO Y NO CREO QUE USTEDES TAMPOCO LO POR COMPRENDER! BESITOS ENORMES PARA TODOS/AS.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA**__ Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. __**YA PASAMOS LOS 65 REVIEWS**__. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. __**GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!!**__ LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!_

_P.D 1: Les agradecería muchísimo si pasan por una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo se llama "THE WELL OF THE MADNESS" y esta inspirado en el libro de Paulo Coelho "Veronika decide morir". Les agradecería mucho si se pasan y me dejan su opinión!!! _

_Y ahora si. Hasta la próxima! Besitos enormes!_


	10. Rumores

**Renesmee's Life**

La cantidad de rumores inútiles que un hombre puede soportar es inversamente proporcional a su inteligencia.

Arthur Schopenhauer

Capitulo 10: Rumores

**Renesmee POV**

El fin de semana había pasado mas rápido de lo que pensé. O mejor dicho, más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Una nueva semana estaba comenzando y con esta, lo que, estaba segura, serian nuevos problemas. Los rumores corrían rápido y estaba seguro que para el día de hoy todo el mundo se habría enterado de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta con "Los nuevos".

-" Sera un día interesante Eddie?" – pregunto Emmett en cuanto llegamos al instituto y nos encontramos con los demás.

Mi tío Emmett parecía el único entusiasmado con la idea de los rumores que circularían sobre nosotros todo el día. Incluso yo lo tomaría de esa forma si no fuera porque el primer comentario/pensamiento fuera de lugar de algunos de los humanos del instituto podría costarle la muerte. Y cuando digo la muerte, lo digo literalmente. De todos modos no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar el comentario de Emm.

-"Todavía no hay mucha gente Emm. Pero el día parece prometedor" – dijo mi padre entre dientes.

El estacionamiento estaba ocupado solo por algunos autos que no llegaban a ser la mitad de lo que normalmente eran. Era temprano pero mejor así. Alice había insistido en llegar antes de tiempo para poder concentrarse en sus visiones. Quería estar segura de que no tuviéramos que enfrentarnos con ningún humano o los chicos perderían la paciencia en seguida.

-"Oh por dios! Ese chico no sabe cuando rendirse cierto?" – exclamo Alice.

-"De que hablas, Alice?" – pregunto mamá.

-"Al parecer este tal, Matt" – respondió papa apretando los dientes cuando dijo ese nombre. Creo incluso haber escuchado gruñir a Jacob, aunque quizás solo fue mi imaginación. – "Tiene la persistencia de Mike Newton" – termino sonriendo a mama.

Quien, estaba segura, se hubiera sonrojado de poder hacerlo. Escuche las carcajadas de mi tío Emmett resonar por todo el estacionamiento y las miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos. Incluso Jasper, Alice, Rose y Jacob tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír de la misma forma que Emm.

Esperen acabo de decir… ¿Jacob?

-"Quien es "Mike Newton"?" – pregunte a Jake una vez hubo calmado sus carcajadas.

-"Mike Newton, Nessie" – comenzó mi tío Emmett – "Es uno de los tantos humanos que acechaba a tu madre en su época de humana" – termino.

-"La cosa es que Bella tuvo que rechazarlo durante todos los años de secundaria ya que el chico parecía no entender un "No" por respuesta." – Explico Alice – "Bueno, al parecer haz heredado esa parte de tu madre y la atracción hacia los humanos de tu padre" – dijo Alice mirando divertida a mama y papa.

Mama le lanzo una mirada de fingido enojo y mi tía comenzó a reír. Mama no tardo demasiado en unirse a sus risas mientras que yo, en lo único que podía pensar es en las palabras de mi tía Alice.

"_Bella tuvo que rechazarlo durante todos los años de secundaria ya que el chico parecía no entender un "No" por respuesta."_

Eso quiere decir que yo tendré que soportar los constantes coqueteos de Matt durante toda la secundaria también? Papa había dicho que tenía la persistencia de Mike Newton.

La campana sonó y Jake parecía tan preocupado por las palabras de Alice como yo, ya que no se alejo de mí en ningún momento. Había sido lo suficientemente suertuda como para no encontrarme con Matt en ninguno dos los dos primeros periodos pero sabia que durante el almuerzo seria difícil de evitar.

Pero lejos de tener una mañana tranquila, todos los estudiantes no paraban de hablar acerca de la fiesta del viernes. Cada vez que veían a un Cullen cerca los rumores empeoraban. Incluso creí escuchar de algunas personas que afirmaban haber visto a los Cullen hacer una orgia sobre la mesa de billar.

Algunos rumores eran solo estúpidos, sin sentido y hasta incluso llegaría a decir graciosos. Pero cuando comenzaban a decir cosas acerca de cómo el Dr. Cullen y su esposa podrían permitir semejante cosa en su propia casa. Me ponía los pelos de punta. Sabia que no era la primera vez que Carlisle y Esme lidiaban con este tipo de cosas.

Pero mis abuelos eran las personas más buenas y honestas del planeta. ¿Cómo alguien podría inventar tantas estupideces que solo hacen daño a las personas?

En el tercer periodo compartí clase con Alice quien, según dijo, era normal para ellos tener que soportar ese tipo de comentarios fuera de lugar acerca de sus relaciones.

Los rumores no paraban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Parecía que los estuvieran gritando. La hora del almuerzo llego y cada vez que escuchaba a alguien habla sobre nosotros simplemente los ignoraba intentando pensar en cosas mas interesantes.

Como por ejemplo en mi perfecto novio sentado junto a mí devorando una porción de pizza, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una manzana casi de un mordisco.

-"Hay pero mira nada mas!" – Exclamo Rosalie sentándose junto a Emmett con una bandeja de comida que jamás probaría – "Cuantas veces te he dicho que lo perritos comen en suelo, _Fido_?

-"A ver Rosalie, Que hace una rubia teñida de negro?" – pregunto Jacob dejando de comer por un segundo. _Y aquí vamos otra vez_ pensé. "Inteligencia artificial" – respondió mi novio sin decir una sola palabra.

A Emmett se le escapo una carcajada mientras que los demás rieron en silencio. _Tío, estas muerto._

-"Ese también lo sabia" – respondió mi tía sacándole la lengua y luego dándole un golpe a Emmett.

-"Y ahora yo por que?" – pregunto Emmett en una mala imitación de la cara de perrito mojado de Alice.

El almuerzo paso rápido, lamentablemente. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos de nuevo en clases. Aunque gracias a que mis ultimas dos clases eran con Jacob pasaron mas rápido de lo que pensé.

Al sonar el timbre de salida Jacob dijo que tenia que pasar por el gimnasio ya que había olvidado algunas cosas. Yo le dije que esperaría lo esperaría afuera y rogué por no encontrarme con Matt.

Lo había visto durante el almuerzo pero como Jacob estuvo conmigo en todo momento no se atrevió a acercarse. _Gracias a Dios!_

Pero al parecer no tendría tanta suerte esta vez.

-"Hey Nessie" – dijo acercándose a mi.

-"Hola Matt" – respondí mientras seguía caminando. Si tenia suerte llegaría al auto antes de que pudiera invitarme a salir o algo por el estilo…

-"Me preguntaba si, no lo se, quizás quisieras venir conmigo al cine este fin de semana? Acaban de estrenar una película "Amor escrito al revés es amor". Es un titulo tonto pero…" – las palabras de tía Alice no dejaban de rondar por mi cabeza y no pude seguir el hilo de que Matt estaba diciéndome.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar es en llegar al auto de una vez por todas. El cual dicho sea de paso parecía cada vez más lejano que cercano.

-"Entonces que dices?" – pregunto.

-"Disculpa, que?"

-"Te gustaría ir al cine… con…migo?"

-"Lo siento pero mi familia, _mi novio_ y yo tenemos planes para este fin de semana" – dije resaltando la palabra novio con la esperanza de que se diera por aludido.

-"Oh, de veras?"

-"Si, acamparemos en la península Olympics o algo por el estilo" – dije.

Todo el mundo sabia que el doctor Cullen y su esposa motivaban a sus hijos a la vida en la naturaleza por lo cual era una actividad absolutamente creíble y de humanos.

-"Oh, entiendo" – dijo.

Si! Nessie 1 – Matt 0.

-"Y que hay del próximo fin de semana?" – insistió.

Ok olviden lo que dije.

_Moraleja: Nunca apuestes contra Alice._

* * *

_CAPITULO DIEZ:_ _Bueno creo que no me he demorado demasiado esta vez. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Es algo corto y no tiene demasiadas cosas nuevas pero era necesario para saber lo insoportable que es Matt y al parecer la relación de Jacob y Rosalie no ha cambiado en los últimos años verdad? Espero poder actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada. En febrero me voy de vacaciones y no se aun cuando vuelva pero tratare de subir la mayor cantidad de capítulos posibles antes de mis vacaciones. Ahora sin más que decir…_

_**¿Review? Por fis! Por los diez capítulos!**_

_Ahora un mensaje importante._

_IMPORTANTE:__ LEÍ EN UN LUGAR QUE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA ESTÁN PROHIBIDA EN FanFiction. SEGUIRÉ DEJANDO UN PEQUEÑO MENSAJE PARA TODOS AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO PERO YA NO DEJARE SUS RESPUESTAS AQUÍ. NO SE ASUSTEN! SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEW PERO POR MENSAJE PERSONAL A CADA UNO. UNA VES DIJE: "USTEDES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO Y YO LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER ES RESPONDÉRSELO". BUENO NO HE CAMBIADO DE OPINIÓN CON RESPECTO A ESO. SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEWS PERO POR MENSAJE PERSONAL. MAÑANA O QUIZAS EL LUNES TENDRÁN SUS RESPUESTAS. Y A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO YA PODRE IR RESPONDIENDO MUCHO MAS FÁCILMENTE E INCLUSO A PENAS LOS LEA. ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE TODO SEA POR CUMPLIR LAS REGLAS QUE NOS IMPONE FanFiction. YO NO QUIERO QUE ME CIERREN LAS CUENTA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO POR ALGO COMO ESTO Y NO CREO QUE USTEDES TAMPOCO LO POR COMPRENDER! BESITOS ENORMES PARA TODOS/AS._

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA**__ Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. __**YA PASAMOS LOS 70 REVIEWS**__. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. __**GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!!**__ LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!_

_P.D 1: Les agradecería muchísimo si pasan por una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo se llama "THE WELL OF THE MADNESS" y esta inspirado en el libro de Paulo Coelho "Veronika decide morir". Les agradecería mucho si se pasan y me dejan su opinión!!! _

_P.D2: También he traducido algunos one-shot's muy divertidos! Seria genial que me dejaran su opinión!_

_Y ahora si. Hasta la próxima! Besitos enormes!_


	11. Tres son Multitud

**Renesmee's Life**

_Un pesado es alguien que cuando le preguntas cómo está, va y te contesta._

_Anónimo._

Capitulo 11: Tres son multitud

**Renesmee POV**

La película era exactamente lo que decía ser. Cuatro personas salían despedidas por los aires y otra resultaba decapitada en los títulos. La chica del asiento de adelante se cubrió en ese momento los ojos con la mano y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante. El le palmeaba el hombro y de vez en cuando también se estremecía.

Me acomode para soporta las dos horas de la película. Al principio miraba más los colores y el movimiento, en general, que a la gente, los coches y las casas.

Y ustedes se preguntaran. ¿Qué demonios hacia metida yo en ese pequeña sala de cine con el amor de mi vida y el chico que no deja intentar seducirme?

Pues bien, yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Oh entiendo – había respondido Matt cuando le rechace su invitación al cine hace dos semanas atrás. Estaba dispuesta a seguir mi camino cuando una nueva pregunta destrozo mi momento de felicidad en mil pedazos.- ¿Y que me dices del próximo fin de semana?_

_¿Es que este chico no entendía las indirectas?_

_ - Matt, yo… - estuve a punto de responder. Pero alguien se me adelanto…_

_- Este es tu día de suerte, _Mike_. El próximo fin de semana si que estamos libres ¿Verdad preciosa?_

_Lo mire extrañada pero de alguna manera su sonrisa me había infundido confianza. Sonreí y asentí en respuesta._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Cuando le pregunte a Jacob porque había hecho aquello dijo que había pasado por una situación parecida con el tal Mike Newton y que tenía todo bajo control.

Escuche a Jacob reírse por lo bajo y le pregunte:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Me contesto en un murmullo – La sangre que chorrea ese chico llega a más de seis metros… ¡¿A quien pretenden engañar?!

Se rio entre dientes una vez mas cuando el asta de una bandera dejo empalado a otro hombre en un muro de hormigón.

Después de eso, empecé a ver la película de verdad, y me reí con el a medida que las mutilaciones fueron mas y mas ridículas.

Tanto Jacob como Matt habían tomado posesión de los apoyabrazos de los dos lados. Las manos de ambos descansaban en una posición forzada, con las palmas hacia arriba, abiertas y preparadas, como el cepo de una trampa para osos.

No me molestaba el hecho de que Jake me tomara de la mano, pero aquí, en el medio de la oscuridad del cine y con Matt junto a mí no me parecía oportuno. Mientras que Matt parecía pensar en lo mismo, ya que su mano esta situada igual que la de mi novio.

Cruce los brazos con fuerza encima del pecho y espere a que se les durmieran las manos por falta de riego.

Matt se rindió primero, pero hacia la mitad de la película volvió a apoyar el brazo y se inclino hacia delante para sujetar la cabeza entre las mano. Al principio, pensé que reaccionaba ante algo que había visto en la pantalla, pero luego se quejo y le pregunte en un susurro:

- Matt, ¿Estas bien?

La pareja de adelante se volvió a mirarle cuando se quejo de nuevo.

- No – contesto entrecortadamente – creo que estoy enfermo.

La luz de la pantalla me permitió verle el rostro, bañado en sudor.

Mike gimió una vez más y salió disparado hacia la puerta. Me alce para seguirle y Jacob me imito de inmediato.

Jacob se coló en los servicios de caballeros para buscarle y estuvo de vuelta al cabo de unos segundos.

- Esta ahí dentro. Todo en orden – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¡Que blandengue! Deberías haber buscado a alguien con mas estomago, alguien que se ría de las películas gore que hacen vomitar a otros

- Abriré bien los ojos en busca de alguien así.

Dije medio riendo y el con una mano en mi nuca me acerco a si mismo para que le besara.

Estábamos los dos solos en el pasillo, ya que ambas salas estaban a mitad de película, e imperaba tal silencio que oíamos remover las palomitas en la tienda de entrada.

Jacob fue a sentarse en un sillón tapizado de terciopelo pegado a la pared y tendió una mano hacia mí para que lo acompañase.

- Tenia pinta de que iba a estar dentro durante un buen rato – dijo estirándose.

Suspire y me senté en su regazo.

- Esto es mas divertido de lo que pensé. Emmett va a morirse de risa en cuanto se entere de que funcionaron.

- ¿Funcionaron?

Jake pareció haberse dado cuenta de que había dado demasiada información y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Jake, quiero saberlo, ahora.

Dije mirándolo a los ojos. Jacob largo un largo suspiro y me miro, también.

- _Puede_ que Emmett me haya dado unas pastillas que provocan malestar estomacal y _puede_ que se me hayan caído _accidentalmente_ en la bebida de Mike. – respondió con inocencia fingida haciendo un puchero de lo mas irresistible.

- Jacob Black! – Le regañe – No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

- Oh vamos, cariño, el chico necesitaba una lección. – Dijo besando mi clavícula suavemente intentando convencerme - ¿O me vas a decir que no ha sido divertido?

- Bueno si – dije riendo suavemente. Por lo menos no había tenido que soportar los constantes coqueteos de Matt durante dos horas y además el quería una cita ¿no? Bueno pues aquí esta la cita

- Además el efecto dura solo una hora. – se justifico

- Pero Jake…

- No digas nada.

Murmuro para luego callarme con un beso. Demonios, sabia exactamente cuales eran mis debilidades.

Fue entonces cuando Matt salió del baño dando tumbos, con el rostro lívido y sudoroso. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Me sentí mal por el.

- ¡Matt!

- ¿Te importa que nos vayamos ya?

- No, por supuesto que no

- ¿Era demasiado fuerte para ti la película? – pregunto Jacob sin misericordia.

Matt le envió una mirada envenenada pero no respondió.

Jacob metió a Matt en la parte trasera del enorme Jeep de mi tío Emmett y en menos de diez minutos habíamos llegado a la casa del chico. Jake lo llevo hasta la puerta y cuando volvió parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Manejo medio riendo hasta mi casa mientras yo intentaba disimular alguna que risita que se me escapaba.

Solo espero que Matt no la este pasando tan mal.

* * *

_CAPITULO ONCE:_ _Bueno no pueden quejarse he actualizado súper rápido! Espero les guste este capitulo. Siento como en deja vu verdad? Jejej. Les cuento un secreto? No sentí ni un poquito de lastima por Matt! Arriba jake! Jejej. Y Emmett que le da ideas para colmo!!_

_Bueno sin más que decir…_

_**¿Review? **_

_Ahora un mensaje importante._

_IMPORTANTE:__ LEÍ EN UN LUGAR QUE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA ESTÁN PROHIBIDA EN FanFiction. SEGUIRÉ DEJANDO UN PEQUEÑO MENSAJE PARA TODOS AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO PERO YA NO DEJARE SUS RESPUESTAS AQUÍ. NO SE ASUSTEN! SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEW PERO POR MENSAJE PERSONAL A CADA UNO. UNA VES DIJE: "USTEDES SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO Y YO LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER ES RESPONDÉRSELO". BUENO NO HE CAMBIADO DE OPINIÓN CON RESPECTO A ESO. SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEWS PERO POR MENSAJE PERSONAL. MAÑANA O QUIZAS EL LUNES TENDRÁN SUS RESPUESTAS. Y A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO YA PODRE IR RESPONDIENDO MUCHO MAS FÁCILMENTE E INCLUSO A PENAS LOS LEA. ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE TODO SEA POR CUMPLIR LAS REGLAS QUE NOS IMPONE FanFiction. YO NO QUIERO QUE ME CIERREN LAS CUENTA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO POR ALGO COMO ESTO Y NO CREO QUE USTEDES TAMPOCO LO POR COMPRENDER! BESITOS ENORMES PARA TODOS/AS._

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA**__ Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA. GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES! NO PUEDO CREERLO. __**YA PASAMOS LOS 80 REVIEWS**__. ES UNA LOCURA PARA MI! EN SERIO JAMAS PENSE QUE A ALGUIEN PODRIA GUSTARLE ALGO QUE YO ESCRIBIERA. PARA MI ES UN SUEÑO. __**GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTE SUEÑO REALIDAD!!**__ LOS AMO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!_

_P.D: También he traducido algunos one-shot's muy divertidos! Seria genial que me dejaran su opinión!_

_Y ahora si. Hasta la próxima! Besitos enormes!_


End file.
